Playing with a Full Deck
by Rey129
Summary: When the night seems to be the darkest it can get, the Joker of Black, with the Aces of Clubs and Diamonds, will help bring the light Hearts protects and restore Spades and Red to their places in the deck. More in depth summary inside. Warning: Slight Spoilers for those not at the Bell Tree Express yet.
1. Meeting the Joker

AN: Hi, this is my first fanfic published! I hope you guys don't mind how bad this is. Actually, I'd be grateful if people would review and make suggestions. This is actually going to be when things are their slowest, as beginnings are always hard for me. Plus, I haven't read DC in a while (sorry), so some info might be outdated, but I do check the wiki to confirm some stuff.

**Anyways, basics:**

Summary: Jodie shows up at Teitan elementary school with two kids, a young boy a few years older than Conan's apparent age, and a girl about the same age as Shinichi's true age. What catches Conan and Haibara off guard is how much the girl knows, from their shrinking to the inner workings of the Black Org and their goals to the Gosho Boys' families. She even knows who Subaru Okiya is! Who is this girl, and how does she relate to a gem that glows red in the night and is being hunted down by our favorite Kaitou? sorry, no pairings, but 2 OCs, obviously.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Magic Kaito or DC, and it'd be odd if I did, seeing as I'm only as old as the anime. And if I did, a) the plot would be a bit faster with a lot simpler of crimes, with the exception of Kid Heists, as those would increase.

OCs: Not too much said here as they will both be explained soon, but just names. The two are Rey Marian Suojelija and Mico Viaton Suojelija (one of the middle names is important, but so as to not stand out, I gave both). They are American and both have blond hair. When you meet them, Mico is just wearing t-shirt and shorts while Rey is wearing black pants, t-shirt, and hoodie, oh, plus glasses.

Now, come one, the show must go on, but to do that, it must start! Btw, this is set 2 years after Shinichi shrunk.

* * *

"Conan-kun, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Ran called for her young charge. The boy just sighed, slipping on his hooded vest and stepped out of his room. For two years now, Shinichi had been stuck in the body of a child, and they weren't all that closer to bringing down the Black Org than they were when he first changed. Ran was starting to lose hope that Shinichi would ever come home, not that it was from lack of trying, it's just that Haibara, despite actually getting their hands on a sample of APTX 4869 stated that there is one chemical in the poison that not in her calculations, and is unknown to her. The very chemical that also happens to be the smoking gun to their problem, as Haibara later found out when experimenting without it.

"Morning, Ran-nee-chan!" Conan called, beaming his 'I'm such an innocent little child, aren't I?' smile at her. Ran looked down at the faux child, and couldn't help but smile. Though she still hurt from the lose of her best friend, Conan brought the light that let her smile even when she wanted nothing more to do than cry.

They both quickly ate dinner while Kogoro shuffled out of his room to grab a cup of coffee before joining them. They all ate in relative quiet, if you didn't count the scarfing sounds Kogoro was making. After putting their dishes by the sink, Conan and Ran hurried to grab their school bags.

"Ittekimasu!" they called, rushing down the stairs, barely hearing Kogoro's mumbled 'itterashai'. The two youths walked down the street, chattering about what Conan was relearning in his class. Along the way, they met up with the other Shonen Tantei-dan and continued to school. Upon getting there, however, is when things started to deviate from normal practice.

Upon reaching the school gate, they spotted a familiar looking navy blue Peugeot 607. As they walked towards the car, a woman stepped out of the car, followed shortly behind by two kids. One looked to be no older than a couple of years older than the true kids next to him, and was bouncing around, excited for being there. Next to the child looked like an older version of the child, about 17 years old. The older of the two children had mid-length blond hair tied back in a low ponytail, and her eyes were a chocolate-brown shade. Her brother, from appearances, had far shorter hair that rested on his head, but was already starting to defy gravity as some strands started to stand on their own.

All this would seem to be a normal scene of a mother coming to look at a school she wanted to enroll her kids in, had it not been for the woman they were with happened to be none other than Jodie Starling, a FBI agent working on the Black Org Case, and well-known among the group. Stepping even closer, Jodie turned and saw the group of 6. The teen with Jodie also seemed to notice as her eyes widened slightly and she mouthed something that only the boy could hear, as he looked confused and turned towards them.

All of a sudden, a chill ran down Conan's spine as the corners of the girl's mouth quirked up into a grin. Before the chill finished its course, hands grasped either of his shoulder and a body pressed against his back. Looking out of his eyes, he saw Haibara cowering behind him, the death grip rooting him in place as much as the fear was doing to her.

The two tensed even more as the girl stalked over to their group. She stopped right in front of Conan and lowered herself down to their eye level, smiling a seemingly friendly smile. Conan knew well that it was fake, he'd done the same thing millions of times before, and he tensed up even more. The girl tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, as if attempting to put to rest the fears that seemed to plague the two, but her words as she opened her mouth did the exact opposite.

"Ohayou, Sherry-chan!"

* * *

Don't blame me, the cliff hanger was too good! Sides, I have a bad habit of that. Anyways, so what do you think of it so far? Yes, Rey is that mysterious girl in the summary. Anyways, how do you think she knows? Oh, btw, no, she is not related to Jodie by blood, neither of the kids are. It's only through work that they have any connection. Anyways, so please, feel free to review!

One more thing before I go, no Rey is not based on me, despite my pen name. I just like the name Rey, and, there is some backstory to why her name is that, but that'll come up later. For now, I'll assure you, she is not an enemy, rather a very powerful ally.


	2. Playing the Two of Spades

AN: Hey! Time for chapter 2! If you haven't noticed, there are probably going to be a lot of chapters (oh joy…) That fall in at either 13, 26, 39, or 52 (plus 2 joker chapters). Now this one is more to clear things up. I may just refer to people by their hair color if they are the only ones with that hair color for their **gender**. The way to tell is the way they do in French(that's my foreign language in school, and I'm sticking to that distinction). So…

Blond- male with blond hair

Blonde- female with blond hair

Brunet- male with dark hair

Brunette- female with dark hair

Not to hard, right? Also, some background on the Suojelija names. Mico means monkey in Catalan. I got this because his character reminds me of my new puppy, whose name is Keko, or monkey in Hawaiian. Suojelija means protector in Finish. I got the names by playing around on Google translate.

* * *

Conan's eyes widened as his mouth dropped slightly and his and Haibara locked in place. The girl continued squatting down to their eye level, smiling, similar to a child who just got a hard problem right. Around them, everyone looked between the three with confusion evident on all their faces. Jodie just raised an eyebrow while blond just blinked and looked at the blonde teen. Silence ran over the group.

"Hmm? Don't tell me I'm mistaken! But you look just like her, even the same age too! Plus, I'm so sure that she lives in this area!" The girl exclaimed, shock rolling over her face, though it was a flimsy mask. Thankful for the break of the tension, Conan shook his head.

"Sorry, onee-chan, but there is no one here named Sherry. My name is Edogawa Conan, and this here is Haibara Ai," Conan explained, smiling. The girl blinked at him, then smiled.

"Aww how cute! Though I think you fit more as a Kudo than a Hirai*, don't you agree?" Conan once again froze. _Who is this girl and just how does she know about that?_

"Excuse me," a voice asked from behind, drawing all attention to Ran, "but who are you and how do you know the Kudos?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Suojelija Rey, and that over there is my younger brother, Mico. We just moved here and are checking out the schools in the area. I'm pretty sure you all know Jodie-chan by now, though, seeing as she mentioned being a teacher at the nearby high school once," the girl stood up, gesturing to each person as she spoke. Turning back to Ran, she continued, "As for how I know the Kudos, I met the older two when they stopped by our house back in the States to ask a few questions about the case their son is working on."

"Eh? Why?" Conan called up to the two teens. _They certainly didn't mention any of this to me!_

"Well, my father works for the FBI, but they were asking me, seeing as I'm one of the witnesses for the case, much like my friend Sherry. We both lost our families because of it, and I want nothing more than to bring them to justice," the girl turned, her face downcast, as she said the last part. The whole group's eyes widened slightly at the revelation.

"I'm so sorry," Ran mumbled. The girl shook her head, a smile once again on her face.

"Nah, it's ok. Anyways, we probably shouldn't be holding you guys up, don't want to be late, ne?" She turned to the blond. "You ready, Mico? Remember, I gotta drop by some friends' places in Ekoda when we're done. It's been so long since I've seen Kai-chan and Sugu-kun. I wonder if Chikage still has that picture. Oh, before I forget, Conan-kun," the girl said, turning back, "Yukiko told me to give this to you if I saw you."

Conan reached out and grabbed a piece of paper. It was a simple little piece of paper, not that different than notes given from a certain white thief. On one side, was a simple little note, on the back, was a little phrase that automatically made Conan freeze again (_this is happening a bit too much this morning_).

_Hisashiburi desu**, Kudo Shinichi, Miyano Shiho_

_~The aquatic eagle left by the crows_

Haibara leaned over his shoulder to get a look at what could shock him still. Her eyes widened as she read the note. Her lips moved, though no one heard what she said, well, no one but the boy standing directly in front of her. _Impossible._

They didn't notice the three foreigners leave, nor their own group giving the two pseudo children concerned looks. Ayumi tried to peer at the note over Conan's other shoulder while Mitsuhiko and Genta tried peering over his head. "What does it say, Conan-kun?"

This snapped Conan and Haibara out of their daze and brought them back to reality. "Ah, it's nothing," Conan chuckled nervously, tucking the note in his pocket. Turning back to the group, he gave them a nervous smile, "We better hurry. We don't want to be late!" He turned and took off onto the school campus, followed behind quickly by the rest of the Shounen Tantei.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, sorry, I wanted to make this longer, but currently I have a lot of work. The semester is ending, and finals are at the end of the month, so I have a lot of work, especially because I was out sick for a couple of days, so I couldn't work on this as much as I would like. Sorry! Anyways, any idea's on what Rey's letter means?

Just some references.

*This is a reference to Edogawa Rampo's real name, which is Hirai Tarō.

**Long time no see

Reviews from last chapter:

roxifoxi- As you can probably tell by now, the kids are not Jodie's kids, but they are related to another FBI agent working on the case, though he's unnamed.


	3. Three of Clubs and Four of Daimonds

Hey, chapter 3 time. Not much to say other than this chapter took me a while, mainly because a) I was out of ideas, and b) while my school's finals are technically next week, I have three semester exams this week, and a lot of English work to do. Also, sorry about a mistake I made last chapter. Sugu-kun is actually supposed to be Sagu-kun. I don't use Hakuba's given name that often, so if I do, I sometimes will write Suguru instead of Saguru. Again, sorry if any of you were confused by that.

* * *

Kaito was bored. Very bored. Aoko was out sick, Hakuba decided to borrow Aoko's aquatic life picture collection, and the entire class decided to take pictures, just in case, the last time they went to the aquarium. _What, did Aoko tell the whole class?_ Kaito grumbled, clearly not happy. The only one who didn't have to worry about bringing pictures was Akako, and that was only because Kaito feared being turned into a finny thingy.

The bell sung out, calling an end to the day. Kaito was about to bolt, wanting to go mess with Nakamori and return the previous heist and get back before his mom got angry at him. Before he was out the door, his phone went off. He pulled it out and noticed one new text from said woman. She probably wants me home to yell at me some more.

After the last run in with Snake left Kaito bedridden for a few days, Chikage grounded the poor boy for doing something reckless and letting himself get shot. It wasn't his fault that the assassin after his life decided to aim for his glider in an attempt to ground him! _Thankfully he hasn't tried head-shots_, Kaito commented, thinking back to all the previous run-ins with the would-be assassin.

Kaito glanced over the text after pressing accept. He skimmed the message, eyes widening as he continued.

_Hurry home. An old friend came by to visit, and she wants to talk with you. PS, also, bring along your detective friend, Hakuba._

Kaito wished this were a joke. His mother never told him to bring over Hakuba! But sure enough, the message clearly read for him to bring the Brit to his home, where all the evidence to prove Kaito was Kid was hidden _behind a picture in his room._

_Mom, do you want me to be thrown in jail?!_ Kaito screamed in his head. He turned and saw the Brit leaving the classroom. Kaito quickly hurdled over the desks, praying his mom secured the picture to prevent Hakuba from finding the "Kid-cave". He quickly caught up to the detective and snagged him by the collar, dragging him towards the front gate.

"Oi, Kuroba-kun, release me this instant!" Hakuba called, struggling to get away. In answer, Kaito showed the detective the message, not once letting go of either the teen or his phone. This quieted him down, fearing what would happen to him should he refuse. The Brit had heard horror stories about the woman from both Kaito and Aoko, and would not want to have her annoyed with him.

Kaito would have lead the detective around for awhile, taking him down side streets, going in circles just to throw him off, but knew it would be useless. If he wanted to know where the magician lived, he would just have to ask Aoko. He really had to wonder why his father let him become friends with the daughter of the inspector who was trying to put his father's and now his alter ego. _Maybe it's the same reason behind my given name._

The trip passed in relative silence, the air tense between them. Kaito had long since let go of Hakuba and was walking ahead of him, muttering about how cruel lady luck was being to her normal favorite and harsh it was despite him being such a great gentleman. Hakuba snorted at this. Kaito may act like a gentleman, but Hakuba had never heard of one who makes a habit of stealing from people, taunting law enforcement, or dying a person's hair unnatural colors.

They finally rounded a corner and were met with an ordinary looking house. Now, for a group of _sane_ people, there was nothing to be surprised about, but the present party was a bit far from sane, one being a thief who wore all white to steal and the other a classmate who was trying to arrest said thief. In front of the teens was an ordinary looking house, one that looked like it belonged to a typical family, not one that housed the Kaitou Kid. Hakuba kept on glancing between the nameplate and the house, but no, it kept saying Kuroba.

"Mom wouldn't let Dad do anything outrageous with the house when they first built, if that is what you're wondering about," Kaito told him, noticing what the detective was doing. He started up the short walkway without glancing at his classmate. "Come on, we better get this done. I don't like the idea of a guy who insists I'm Kid in my house." Hakuba followed, pushing the thought of _Kurobas_ living in a normal house.

They took of their shoes, Kaito calling his greeting while Hakuba muttered his while slipping on slippers the other provided. It was then that they both noticed the extra shoes at the front. _I would have to say a woman, a child and an adult… Did this friend bring their family?_ Kaito noted, hearing laughter coming from the direction of the living room.

"Aww, Chika-chan, Kai-chan looks so cute!" A high voice met them as the teens turned the corner. There was Kaito's mother sitting with two foreigners, flipping through a book, and what appeared to be their mother across the table.

"Shouldn't we be paying attention to the assignment, Rey?" the woman scowled, clearly not happy with how things were going. The older of the two foreigners on the couch, a teen, glanced at her with a smile and shook her head.

"You need to learn to loosen up, Jodie-chan! Not everything needs to be about assignments and work. Not even Akai was this bad," the teen, Rey, shot back. _Okay, clearly not mother and daughter, unless it's an estranged relationship._

"Ah, Kai-chan, okaeri*. And you must be Hakuba-kun, nice to finally meet you," Chikage, said, turning to the two standing in the doorway. The other three turned to see them. Rey's eyes light up before she handed the book to the little boy sitting next to her. Before either had a chance to even move, she was already half the distance that was previously between them.

"KAI-CHAN! SAGU-KUN! IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG! LOOK AT HOW MUCH YOU'VE GROWN!" she cried, wrapping her arms around the two. Both froze, silently asking each other the same question; _Who the hell is this and why is she acting so familiar with us?_

"Nee-chan, I don't think they recognize you," the little boy told the girl. "It took you awhile to convince who you were to Chikage-nee-san, remember? Plus, didn't you say last time you say them, you looked 'different'?"

"No way! I was certain at least Kai-chan would remember who made him unable to enjoy good sea food!" Rey called, releasing the boys. Kaito quickly processed what was just said.

"THAT WAS YOU?! But I thought that woman was an _adult_, no _my age_!" He quickly hid behind Hakuba, using him as something of a meat shield from the grinning teen. She just stood there grinning, but anyone who knew the magician knew never to trust a grin like that.

"Ah, come on, I'm sure you know a little trick you're rival, Hirai-kun, uses, right? Same idea, only double!" She explained. Kaito and Hakuba's eyes both narrowed. Whoever this girl was, she clearly knew a lot, too much in Kaito's opinion. She even knew Tantei-kun's little secret!

"Didn't you mention Hirai during you're talk with Boss? Saying something about him looking more like a Kudo than a Hirai… But Boss's only rival, known to the public is…" the woman's mumbled before her eyes widened with recognition. She automatically jumped, ready to pounce on the two.

Rey stepped in between them. "The person you are thinking of has no criminal record outside of minor misdemeanors of breaking and entering as well as some property damage, all of which I cleared with James before coming here, Jodie." Her voice was like steel, ending any argument then and there. "Besides, these two have information that might be useful to us, and I don't think that they would help if we threw them in jail over just mere speculation."

Hakuba took this chance to get some say in the argument happening in the room. "What kind of information do you have in mind?"

Rey's lips twitched up into a smile again and she chuckled a bit. "About two that make people wonder why they should be afraid of things that slither or crawl on all eights." She turned and sat in the chair next to the couch, seeming totally in control; not that there was any reason to doubt that, seeing how effectively she was leading all of them.

"And what's in it for us?"

"For you, not much, aside from faim for helping take down the largest criminal organization in known history along side the FBI, CIA, as well as many other international agencies, and some of the sharpest young minds the world has to offer."

"And for me?" Kaito added, clearly not enjoying what was happening.

"Revenge, clearance of your record up until the organizations take down, and the gem you hunt." This statement caused everyone but the boy and Chikage to do a double take, though Kaito for different reasons than Jodie and Hakuba.

"You can't be serious?!" all three shouted. As if in response, her face deadpanned yet she stayed silent.

"You can't be serious. Do you know what that means. Letting go an internationally wanted criminal just because he did one good deed. You know it doesn't work like that, you're proof of that!" Jodie yelled at her.

"As I've stated before, he doesn't have much of a criminal record, and also, he's done more than just one good deed. His policy 'No one gets hurt' is as famous as he is, and he holds up to that. I know for a fact that at several heists, he has been shot at, but have you heard of anyone else getting hurt from that, despite how many hostages could easily be taken is a situation like that? Besides, his situation and mine are completely different."

"Are you serious?" Kaito asked, hope in his eyes. "Not only will you help put Snake and his cohorts behind bars, but you'll also give me Pandora?" He looked her straight in the eye, letting his poker face slip for just a moment. Hakuba's eyes widened at this. The magician never let anyone in, not even his close friends, and here he was, pleading with a person he barely knows, letting himself be so bare in front of her.

"Yes, I am dead serious. They will be held for their crimes, a few of them possibly receiving the death penalty, and they will never hurt anyone again, plus you will get the very jewel Toichi died for. I must say, for you, it looks very favorable. Of course, I will mention that there is a chance that you will be unmasked to all those who know and trust you, but I can take measures to prevent that from happening, if you so should chose."

Silence filled the room again, everyone letting the information sink in. Hakuba had to agree, for the magician, this agreement was favorable, though there was the chance of the Nakamoris finding out, which was probably what was causing the hesitation. Sometimes, Hakuba pitied him, being friends with the girl who hated your alter-egos guts and all.

Kaito thought deeply about it. He could just imagine Snake behind bars, paying for his crimes, Pandora in hand, about to be destroyed for good, and Aoko's face. He knew how deeply it would hurt her should she find out, yet the reward was too great. This was what he spent the last 2 years fighting for, and now he had the chance to obtain it. There was no way he would let this chance slip away.

"I'm in."

* * *

*Welcome home

I know I should probably call Hakuba by his given name, but I call a lot of the characters either by nicknames or their family names. Hatori I'll go back and forth for, Nakamori is Ginzo, and Gunma is not the prefecture (I hate the guy, and refuse to use his name), and Kogoro is like Heiji (see, I can't even stay consistent for a sentence). Haibara and the police force should be obvious.

Also, if you're reading this, please review, I would love for suggestions, or tips, just anything in general. You can tell me my work sucked even, but please tell me why it sucked, my esteem is low enough as is, according to my mother. I'm not going to insist on so many reviews before the next chapter, but some would be nice. Thanks and have a wonderful summer!

Edit: Why do I find so many mistakes after I put these up? I mean, I know I should proof read, but still… Also, for any of you wondering, no, Hakuba doesn't know about Shinichi's secret, yet…


	4. Five of Hearts Joins the Hand

Time for chapter 4! I'm a little sad no people comment, but that's okay. Again, I will not be "I will not post the next chapter until so many reviews have been made", seeing as either I would not get that many I it would take longer. Oh well, school's done and I have two weeks until summer school. Hopefully I can get a few more chapters in before then, but who knows.

Anyways, I'm also thinking of starting another few fanfics, though still in somewhat planning phase. One is just a collection of one-shot with the Gosho-boys and Wii Sports Resort (I really need to stop playing that game). The other has already been mentioned. The plot is on my profile. I need to come up with a name for the story, Ki-chan, and femHakuba. Suggestions are welcome!

Back to the story. Did any of the characters seem a little OC to you? I'm pretty sure Chikage was a bit, as was Jodie, though I think Hakuba got it worst. God, now I'm really doubting myself! Anyway, to stop from boring you, if you actually read these rants, to the story. Hattori show up and the plot will get some movement (I'm not big on sitting around, sorry).

* * *

The bell ran out, closing classes for the day. Most of Kobayashi-sensei's class jumped up, ready to bolt home so they could play with their friends. The three kids of the Shounen Tantei were no exception. Before Conan was finished putting away all his supplies, they were bouncing in front of his desk, eyes filled with excitement that any actor might have a hard time trying to imitate. _Unless they were as childish as the kids are… _Conan thought back to his mother.

Once the two non-children were ready, all five took off to home. Sadly, before they could leave, Conan's luck showed just how poor it could be.

"Yo!" a grinning tanned teen stood at the front gate. Beside him stood his childhood friend.

"Heiji-nii-chan, Kazuha-nee-chan, what are you two doing here?" Conan asked, sending a glare at Hattori. The teen chuckled, a little forced due to thoughts of the shorter's usual revenge tactics for these sorts of things.

"We were stoppen' by because an ol' family frien' ov our parents' is in the area, an' this aho decided ta go wanderen around the place," Kazuha explained, a glare precision aimed straight for her friend's head.

"Aww, does that mean that you guys didn't come for a case this time?" Conan said, giving his equivalent of a kicked puppy, and seeing how many times he's seen it, it was very convincing. The kids, realizing what that meant, also turned their gazes, full of disappointment, at the Osakan detective. Heiji quickly froze under their gazes, clearly not as used to it as his eastern counterpart. _Ha, take that, Hattori! Now hopefully you'll stop showing up without warning or reason,_ Shinichi cackled inside his head.

"W-Well, maybe Occhan haz a case back at tha agency," Heiji added, uneasy with the kids. The corners of Conan's mouth drew up into a barely noticed grin. Hattori clearly noticed and sent a glare in return. _Yer going to get this, Kudo…_

The kids, cheered by the thought of 'helping' Kogoro with a case, started down towards the agency. The two pseudo-children and the Osaka pair followed not far behind, Kazuha walking a little ahead of the other three. When it was clear that they weren't being listened to, Haibara turned to Conan. "So, any idea what the note says?"

This got Hattori's attention. "What note?" Sighing, Conan pulled the note out of his pocket and flicked it in Heiji's direction. The teen quickly read over the note on one side, then flipped it over, his eyes widening at what it said. He quickly handed back the note. "Well, the back iz pretty obvious. Whoever wrote that note clearly knows who ya guys are, though I do have doubts on their motives. Who gave ya tha note anyways?"

"A girl who was with Jodie-sensei."

"Ya know 'er?"

"No, but she seemed to know me. While she said it was from my mom, it was clearly her who wrote the note."

"Great, now we have another creepy person who knows about ya two."

"Do you happen to know her, Haibara, because she sure seemed to know you," Conan shot in the blonde's direction.

Haibara simply shook her head. "I don't know a Suojelija Rey, but she does remind me of a person from my time back with _them_."

"And? Were they a scientist or something?" Conan responded, raising an eyebrow.

Another shake. "No, actually, she was in two different branches, though had the same job in both. The same job as Gin and Vodka. She went around and made sure everyone was doing their jobs, and killed them off if they weren't. She actually has a better, or worse if you look at it that way, track record than Gin."

"What do ya mean?" Hattori asked, eyeing the girl.

Smirking, Haibara replied, "Exactly as said. She's been assigned to assassinate more people than Gin, and has 100% kill record."

"What happened to her? You don't think that girl from this morning was her, do you?"

"Impossible. First off, she was killed four years ago for trying to break away. Imagine, a member wants away but is killed in the process. Remind you of something, Kudo-kun?"

"Alrigh', so if she was killed off that long ago, how can she send ya a note? Wha', did she have a kid or something?"

"Also impossible. If she did, the child would not be that old. She was 29 when she was killed, and had no relationship that ever went that far. I know, she told me herself," Haibara quickly rebuked.

"Ya two soun' like some close friens," Heiji pointed out.

"When she was bored, she would come and play in the lab. She was also a bit like Vermouth in a way that the Boss let her do whatever she wanted, not that we could rebuke much against the Boss's daughter."

The boys stopped and stared at her while that information processed. "What?! The boss had a daughter?!"

This outburst got the attention of the group ahead of them. They quickly turned around, obviously curious what could cause a comment like that. "Conan-kun, what are you guys talking about?" Ayumi asked.

"Ah, ha ha, sorry," Conan chuckled nervously, rubbing his head, "we were talking about a show that we like. Haibara just told us the ending of the latest episode, so we weren't paying too much attention to our volume."

The group gave him a disbelieving look before shrugging and going back to their conversation. Heiji and Conan quickly let out the breath they were holding before turning back to the blonde they were talking to.

"You never mentioned the Boss having a daughter, let alone you were friends with her," Conan growled.

Haibara just shrugged. "You never asked about if the Boss had kids or not, and besides, she's not his real kid. She's adopted, an orphan raised in the Organisation, and one of the best assassins they had. She even had two code names, one for each branch she worked in."

Conan just growled at her, not happy with this new information. Hattori quickly stepped in when he noticed his best friend clearly wasn't thinking 100% clearly. "Okay, and wha', by chance, were these two names."

"One was from a branch that we have yet to deal with. They mainly dealt with high-class jewelry thefts. I heard their main competitor was Kid."

This got Conan to calm down a bit, though he did mutter "Great, now Kid's involved in this. What's next, they are hunting for a way to grant immortality?"

Haibara ignored Conan's comment. "They went by the name of poisonous predators, as that's all I've heard them use, but I think it was just predators, as she said that it was almost as if nature needed to prove who was better when Steve Irwin died while bragging with another member from that branch."

"Steve Irwin?" Hattori asked, confused by the reference.

"An Australian tv-showman known as the Crocodile Hunter. He was killed by a stingray on the Great Barrier Reef."

"And from your comment, I would assume her name in that branch would be…" Conan mumbled.

"Yes, her codename was Ray, and I wouldn't be surprised if '_aquatic eagle left by the crows_' was a reference to her. She always did prefer that codename over the other."

"I woul'n't be surprised, Ray sounds a lot be'er than any alcohol I've heard ov. It sounds a lot more threatenen than somethen like 'wine'," Heiji commented.

"That's actually why she chose one with a double meaning."

"And what, by chance, would that be?" Conan asked.

"One that also refers to a ghost that can either kill you or show you the face of your future spouse, an apparition known as 'Bloody Mary'. She picked out the name herself, actually enjoyed playing with that meaning, making people go through the ritual of 'summoning' her before killing them."

"That's just sick," Hattori commented, looking pale for his usual tan self. Conan stood there, color also drained from his face.

"What's sick?" The question made the two boys jump. There they were in front of the agency with Kazuha in front of them, confusion and a bit of worry on her face.

"Nothing, I was just telling these two a ghost story I heard back when I was in America," Haibara shrugged, brushing past her. The boys quickly shook their heads, trying to get their thoughts off of the late assassin before heading up the stairs to see if there was any case that could be solved.

* * *

"So, there is nothing, not even a case, that brought you guys here?" Ran asked, surprised that for once, Hattori and Kazuha showed up for no reason. She had long gotten over the two showing up unannounced, as they have done that for as long as the Moris have known the pair. Now it was just common practice to come home and see them arguing in her father's office while Conan was either watching them or doing his homework.

"Not exactly. Our parents told us ta come up and visit an ol' family frien' who just moved here, though they don know where exactly," Kazuha explained, grabbing plates to put on the dinner table. Since Ran had gotten home, Kazuha had been helping in the kitchen while the boys looked over the note Conan had received that morning. "Oh well, a' least while we're here, Heiji and Conan-kun can bon' some more."

"Conan-kun and Hattori-kun really do get along, don't they?" Ran sighed, sending a glance at the two muttering. A smile drew up on her face as she noticed how close the two were acting. _They really are like brothers._

"So what do you think, Hattori?" Conan muttered, glancing between his friend and the note.

"I honestly don't know wha ta make of it. All I see is some references ta a deck of cards. I mean, it literally reads:

_'When the night seems ta be the darkest it can ge', the Joker of Black_

_With tha Aces of Clubs and Diamonds will help bring tha light Hearts protects_

_An' restore Spades and Red to their places in tha deck.' _

Da ya get it, Kudo?"

"Well, 'Hearts' and 'Spades' probably mean the ace of those respective suits, and 'Red' could mean the red joker, as those two are the only kinds of cards mentioned…"

"But wha could they represent?"

Conan's eyes widened at a realization. "Wait, Ace of Spades… I have been referenced to by the Ace of Spades. Hattori, I think this could be a reference to us, or just the case."

"Eh, how'd ya get that, Kudo?" Hattori leaned closer, trying to see what his friend meant.

"Well, as stated before, in a case, I was referred to as the Ace of Spades. What if the other Aces are also people, like the Ace of Hearts could be you."

"Not see'en the connection here, Kudo." Hattori admitted, giving his best friend an odd look.

Conan sighed, "The time 'the night seems to be the darkest' is right before dawn, or when the night ends. What if the night is a reference to the Black Organisation?"

Heiji's eyes widened. "And then tha light is the one thing that brings down tha B.O. But I'm still not seeing how I'm tha Ace of Hearts."

"What the Black Org fears is what they called the 'Silver Bullet'. That titled used to belong to the FBI agent named Akai Shuichi, but apparently one of the members seems to think that I also fit that role. Making sense yet?"

"Clear as day, though I wonder why an agent seems ta think you're the Silver Bullet who's meant ta take down tha B.O." Heiji stated, sending a glare at the shrunken-sleuth.

"What, I didn't tell you that Vermouth happens to know my real identity?"

"No, ya conveniently left that out, just like tha trip to England."

A cold sweat started to roll down Shinichi's face. "Alright, that was my fault. I'm sorry. Anyways, what do you think the rest of the riddle could mean?"

Hattori glared at his friend a little while before sighing, giving into the change of conversation. "No idea who tha other aces could be, or tha first joker, but tha second could be 'jou-chan, as it says 'restore tha spades and red to their places in the deck'. If yer the Ace of Spades, then I think that 'restore' is referring to returning ya to yer old body."

"So you're suggesting that maybe this Joker of Black could hold the guy to the returning us to our original body?"

"It's the best shot I've got." Hattori responded, shrugging. Suddenly, the phone went off in the office.

"Mori Detective Agency, how can I help you?" the boys heard Ran answer. "… May I ask who's calling? … Alright, just a second. Conan, a friend's on the phone and wants to talk to you!"

"Alright, Ran-nee-chan!" Conan called back. He picked up the phone next to him as Ran put her's back. "Hello?"

"Hello, Cool Guy, how are things going with your girlfriend?" A voice sneered on the other side of the phone. Conan's eyes shot open and nearly dropped the phone. Hattori, noticing how his friend got pale jumped to his side, trying to listen to the other end of the phone. "Aww, it's not nice to leave a woman hanging, Cool Guy. If someone call you, it's best to respond."

Regaining his sense, Conan growled. "Vermouth, what do you want? Hoping I'll hand Haibara over again? Or are you just taunting me?"

"Now why would I do that? I just am calling because I have some information that you might want, and am willing to make a deal with you."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that we found a nice place to roost for a while, and was wondering if you would like a bit of information."

A pause followed her comment before Conan responded. "What kind of information?"

Laughter could easily be heard on the other side. "Oh, just something I know you've been trying to get for over two years. How to get to our boss."

"And what would the Boss's favorite want with me taking down her boss. I mean, if he goes down, so do you."

"Au contraire, Cool Guy, you see, the deal is that you get the information and I go free."

"Wha?! No, not happening. Yer all going to jail, boss and all. There is no way yer getting out of this, Vermouth!" Hattori hissed into the phone, forgetting he was supposed to stay quiet.

"Hmm… Your little friend isn't interested? After all the trouble I went through to find a phone booth? Do you know how hard it is to find one now and days. I mean, they used to be on every block, but know almost impossible to find."

"I really don't care Vermouth. But you still yet to say all you have to get out of this deal." Conan shot back, ignoring Hattori's shocked look at him.

"Ah, much more open-minded, aren't we? No, that's all I will get out of this deal. You get to take down the people you have been hunting for two years and I get to go free, no questions asked. And don't think that if you get your friend gets it instead of you, you can get it. No, if anyone takes that information and gives it to you, I will still get off free. Do we have a deal?"

Shinichi thought for a moment before replying. "Deal, now tell time for your end."

"Good boy. Now, we are working in a nice little apartment, in downtown Beika. Tomorrow, at about 5, there will be some business, and not many people will be there. You can get in, get your information, and get out, but make it quick. Gin is supposed to make a show after the business, and we all know what would happen if he spotted you, don't we?"

"Don't need to worry about that, as I have no plans for being spotted by him. Anyways, if that is all you have to say, I'm going now. Good bye Vermouth."

"Talk to you another time, Cool Guy." Shinichi hung up the phone before turning to Heiji.

"Well, it looks like we got some excitement for tomorrow, now don't we?"

Hattori just stood there, before he broke out laughing. "Yer insane, ya know that, right?"

"Oi, I'm about as sane as somebody that believes it's possible for a teen to shrink into the body of a child. Now come on, looks like Ran and Kazuha finished dinner." Conan jumped off the couch and joining the rest of the household at the table. Heiji just shook his head at his friend before joining him at the table.

* * *

The accent, it's hard! Now I have a new appreciation for people who can do it. Kudos to you (no, I'm not able to give people the Kudo family, just a use of expression)! Also, for Hattori, because I haven't heard him in a while, I had to go back and watch four episodes (I know, not too much) just to find out what he calls Kogoro. And thanks Sweety for the advice you gave about doing the accent. Very helpful in doing this chapter, and catching all mistakes I made.

Also, thank you my friend (who probably won't be reading this) for your suggestion with how they find the base. I was out of ideas, and you gave them to me when all I could do was think of new Nostalgia Critic to watch… I need a life.

And another note, okay, with Kogoro, I don't switch back as much…

Edit: God I need to pay closer attention. I made a mistake on her age *head palms*


	5. Down Come the Six of Spades

Okay, next chapter. I know, this is quick, but the idea for this chapter is easier for me than the previous ones were.

Not much to say, aside from what's written in bold and quotes is English._  
_

* * *

**"So, how are things coming along?"** Asked an elderly looking man. Sitting at a table not far away from him, typing rapidly on a laptop, sat a girl. Her eyes were blocked by the glare of the light from the laptop on her glasses. One ear bud was in her ear, its pair hanging limply just in front of her.

She quickly adjusted the stick she was chewing on to reply. **"Alright. I should be able complete the next phase without any set backs tomorrow."**

**"Good. We don't need any, our work is difficult enough as is."**

The only response was a grunt. The two quickly fell back into the quiet it had been previously; neither occupant spoke while the girl continued to work. Her typing would occasionally pause as she would read over something she found before she continued. Finally, she shut the laptop with a sigh and turned to the man. **"What I can do from here is done. I need direct access to get all the information that we need, but I should be able to get that tomorrow."**

**"What do you mean? You didn't find their base, did you?"**

**"I, in fact, did. They are having a meeting tomorrow which means security should be down and I should be able to break in and get all the information."**

**"Why can't we just go in, arrest everyone, and then get the information while packing them up?"** Walked in a woman. She sent a glare at the girl, who just stared back at her.

**"That would be suicide. Not only is there going to be a meeting tomorrow, but a high level meeting, meaning that everyone there will be a trained assassin. Plus, even if we did succeed, our loss would be too great, and not only that, but the boss would catch wind of it and shut down all computer networks in and out of there. If they were to do that, not even the most skilled of hackers would be able to retrieve the files needed to take them down. If we lose those files, this mission will be next to impossible, and all of our work will be for not,"** The girl explain in a calm manner.

**"You mean that instead of just capturing known murderers, you're willing to let them go? I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen. Those people have killed so many people, and destroyed so many lives, and should be locked away before they can do more. What you are suggesting is letting them continue to roam free, possibly ruining even more lives, just so we can get some bits of data that we may or may not need. How can you even think that?"** The woman shot back.

**"I never said that, not that I am going to deny that what you said is true. But we need the files, as it holds information not just on one branch, but on every branch, their objectives, and all members. What I am suggesting is that we lay low, get those files, then devise a proper strategy based on the information we gain, and hopefully risk the least amount of lives."**

**"Alright, I can see that, but I don't see why you are going. I mean, you're one of them, an assassin trained to kill a child without batting an eye. What makes you think we can trust you with a history like that?"**

**"You already have my life in your hands. Remember, if I kill anyone during this mission, without any form of permission from the higher-ups, you are allowed to execute me on the spot instead of waiting for my execution at the end of this mission. Besides, I was robbed of my life by them, why would I be loyal to those bastards?"**

**"That is enough, no more arguing,"** The man cut in, **"she is doing the mission tomorrow, whether you agree or not, understood?"** he turned his head to the woman. She looked ready to argue, but quickly thought better of it, nodding without uttering another word.

**"Well, I should probably get some shut eye. Don't want to be sleeping in class on my first day of school, no do I?"** The girl said, standing with her laptop in her arms. She walked past the woman, not even looking at her. She walked out of the room, down the hall, to another room. The lights in here were off, and all it held were two beds, a desk, and a closet. The girl left her laptop on the desk before changing into her pajamas.

A stir was heard from one of the beds. **"Nee-chan? What are you doing?"** a voice asked. The girl turned to look at her 'brother', who was sitting the the bed on the opposite side of the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The girl smiled before walking over to him. **"Come on, shouldn't you be asleep. You got a big day tomorrow, what, being you're first day of school in Japan,"** she whispered, pulling him into a hug.

The boy rested his head on her shoulder, snuggling his face into her neck. **"I couldn't sleep…"** he mumbled tiredly. _He probably misses his mother and home, _the girl thought.

Sighing, she released him from her hug and gently pushed him back into his bed. **"Come on, you need your sleep. You don't want me to tell Aunty Sara that you aren't sleeping, do you?"**

**"No…"**

**"Then get some rest. Don't worry, if you need me, I'll be in the room. I won't leave you,"** the girl whispered, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. **"Good night."**

**"Good night,"** the boy whispered back, fatigue filling his voice. As the girl got up to leave, however, he grabbed onto her sleeve. **"Nee-chan? Can you please stay here, at least until I fall asleep?"**

The girl's eyes widened before softening. A smile touched her face as she laid back, tucking the covers over her, and curled around the boy. **"Of course, baka."**

The boy smiled back and snuggled into his sister warm embrace. His breath slowed until he was asleep. The girl, noticing this, slowly got up, trying not to disturb him. He whimpered slightly at the loss of her warmth but quickly compensated by wrapping the covers around him. She smiled fondly at him, thinking _H__e is so cute and innocent. If only he didn't have to deal with all this darkness and evil at such a young age…__  
_

Sighing, the girl stood and went to her bed. She curled under the covers and let herself drift into a dark, cold, dreamless sleep she had long adapted to.

* * *

The bell rang out, calling the end to another day. Conan quickly packed up all of his items, not waiting for the others. Haibara and the kids noticed this, and followed suit. Conan, while not flat out running, power walked ahead of them. At the front gate, they met up yet again with the Osakan detective. A serious look was on his face until he noticed the kids approach. He turned to them, smiling, while Conan paused.

"Hey, kids, sorry, I got to borrow this little guy for today. Occhan just got a case and needed me to pick him up. We would take ya guys along, but it looks difficult, and we don't wanna keep ya from yer family and doing yer homework. Maybe another time, 'kay?" The Osakan said, not pausing for the groups answer before turning and walking off with Conan a short ways away.

"How come Conan gets to go off on a case while we get stuck here?" Genta grumbled, jealous of his shorter counterpart.

"It can't be helped. The case sounds like it will take them a while, and if we went, we probably wouldn't return until late," Mitsuhiko told his friend.

Haibara wasn't paying too much attention, more thinking over how the two were acting. _I don't think it was just a simple case… The way Kudo-kun was acting in the classroom was abnormal, almost as if he knew, but he couldn't, unless…_

"I don't think Kogoro-san just got a case. I think Edogawa-kun is planning something with Hattori-san."

This brought the kids to stop and look at her. Ayumi tilted her head in a questioning way. "What do you mean, Ai-chan?"

"The way Edogawa-kun was acting in class. If the Mouris just got a case, he would not have bothered to pack up that quickly. It was almost like he knew something was going to happen, like he was expecting Hattori-san to be there as soon as we got out."

"That's true. Conan-kun never bothers to try and pack up quickly. Generally, it's us waiting on him, not the other way around," Mitsuhiko mumbled, his hand coming to his mouth, a habit he seemed to pick up from Conan.

"Maybe he and Heiji-nii-san are investigating something?" Ayumi suggested.

"What, and didn't bother to bring us along! No fair! We are the Shounen Tantei-dan, we investigate together. I say we follow them and find out!" Genta exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The other two kids agreed, pumping their fist into the air. Haibara just rolled her eyes at their antics. _It shouldn't be too bad. He didn't mention about any leads on _them,_ and there hasn't been anything in the newspaper about any dangerous cases._

"Alright, but we should probably not let them know. Think about it, how do you think Edogawa-kun would react if he caught us following him. He would yell at us then send us home. So we can't let them find out."

Mitsuhiko turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry, Haibara-san, they will never know we were there."

* * *

"So, this is the place?"

"Yeah…"

Conan and Heiji stood in front of what appeared to be an old office building. They were gazing up at it. It was several stories tall, and had windows on the front. It wouldn't look out of place, unless you happened to know exactly who worked there.

"So how are we go'en ta get in without giving ourselves away?" Hattori asked. There was no way their enemies would just leave the entrances unguarded, especially when such high ranking individuals were gathering there.

"Maybe a trash shoot or something?"

"Ya think they'd be careless enough to have one?"

Conan sighed. "No, but there has to be someway in that we aren't thinking of…" He pushed the button on his glasses, searching the building for any way in. "The roof seems unguarded, but then again, it would be next to impossible to up there without drawing attention."

"Wait, Kudo, I think we just got a lucky break…"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, over there," Heiji whispered, pointing down the side of the building. He quickly found what his companion was pointing to. An unguarded door, marked 'Employees Only'. Even better, almost as if they expected no one to use that entrance, there were no security cameras in sight.

"I highly doubt that it is that easy, Hattori."

"Well, it's tha best shot we got, and personally, I would like to get in an' get out before their meeting is done."

Conan sighed, understanding his friend's feelings. But there was no way that the boss of the BO, who was known to ruin a good plan by over thinking it, would leave something like an entrance into a base wide open. "I guess we'll try it out. But if we wind up getting shot at, I'm blaming you."

"I think we both have some blame in this, Kudo…" Hattori said before taking off towards the entrance. Upon reaching the door, he tried the handle; it didn't budge. "No use, Kudo, it's locked."

"Move aside, Hattori," Conan told the teen. The Osakan sidestepped as his Tokyo counterpart produced two metal wires from his pocket. Quickly, he set to work coaxing the inside of the lock until it clicked open. Conan quickly put back the two wires as Heiji quickly opened the door and slipped inside, barely holding the door open.

"How did ya learn to pick locks, Kudo?" the teen whispered.

"A friend of my mom insisted I learn to pick locks back when I was a kid, saying that it would help me as a detective. So far, this is the only real use I've had to use it for."

"Well, it was really useful in this case," Heiji commented, peering around a corner. "Ghost's clear. No sign of life anywhere."

"Everyone must be in the meeting. I'm seriously surprised this is the base for the Black Org. This just seems too easy."

"Let's just count our blessings an' try and find tha computer that she-devil was talken' about."

"She mentioned that it would be on the fourth floor, just below the room the meeting was held it…" Conan mumbled. He saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and turned. He froze as he saw the door that he and Hattori had entered through open slightly. Suddenly, he caught sight of four heads about his height and relaxed slightly before a whole new kind of panic set in.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Conan barely remembered at the last minute to keep his voice down. The four kids slipped in through the door and walked over too him. Heiji behind him stiffened, quickly realizing the possible repercussions of the four unexpected youths standing in front of him.

"Following you, Conan-kun. You left us behind, and we wanted to see what you two were doing," Ayumi said, not bothering to keep her voice her voice down.

"If you guys were just investigating something, you could have brought us along! After all, we are the Shounen Tantei, we never back down from a case!" Genta added, his voice raising with pride at the mention of the group's name.

"Shh, keep your voices down," Conan hissed, his finger in front of his mouth. After the group was giving him their attention and Hattori was now keeping an eye for danger, Conan explain, "Listen, Heiji-nii-san and I are trying to get evidence for Oji-san. This is really dangerous, and best if it were just the two of us. These people are dangerous, and would have no remorse for shooting at children."

At this, the kids froze with fear, but Mitsuhiko was the first to push past it. "And? Again, we are the Shounen Tantei, no matter how dangerous it may be, we will do everything we can to solve a case. Isn't that what you taught us, Conan-kun?"

A bit of pride welled inside Conan as he saw the other two nod. "Yeah. Besides, we've been through worse. It's not like we're going to leave just because it's dangerous. The case always comes first, no matter what." Ayumi stated proudly, though fear was still in her eyes.

"Look," Hattori butted in, stopping Conan before he could continue to argue, "we don't have time. Tha more time we waste here, the more likely we're going to get caught. Ya guys can come along, just make sure that yer not spotted an' to keep yer voices down, got it?" The kids brightened up at this and nodded vigorously, with Haibara, who stayed quiet the entire time, just bobbed her head slightly in agreement. "Alrigh', now come one, let's get going," he said, before taking off down the corridor towards the stairs. The group silently crept up four flights, making sure to make as little noise as possible.

Finally, they reached the fourth floor. There was one long corridor, with doors on both sides, and an elevator in the middle on their right. At the end of the corridor, it split off into two more, one left, another right. _Seeing as it's probably Vermouth's office we'll find the files in, and the boss wouldn't risk any of his higher ups being assassinated, it's probably along the right hand side, as the left side has the large windows…_

Conan began checking each door, every time them being locked. Hattori caught onto his thoughts and began to do the same. Haibara also stuck to the checking the doors while the kids checked the right hand side. They made it three fourths of the way down the first corridor before they heard the ding of the elevators.

Suddenly, they all froze, the hallway providing no cover outside of the two potted plants which were right next to the elevators. All six pairs of eyes widened until they looked akin to deer caught in the headlights of a car as two figures, dressed in all black, stepped out of the elevator. The figures froze, noticing the group, before going to pull something from their coats.

Automatically, Conan dropped into a squat, adjusting the power on his shoes. But all that proved useless as the figures pulled the guns before he could even stand.

Suddenly, before either party could move, a leg appeared behind the two and hooked one of them by the head, sending him crashing into his partner. The two quickly tried to stand but were quickly pinned to the wall by what looked to be throwing knives. There, infront of them, stood a woman who was wearing black pant, long blue sleeved shirt, and a long red scarf that covered all of her head. Her eyes, the only part of her face visible, showed no light, and in her hands was a gun. Before anyone could see what happened, the two figures in black were slumped over, out cold, while the woman was back in her same position.

The girl then turned to the group. They all tensed, not sure what to expect from the woman that just took out two armed guards single handedly.

"What are you guys standing around for. Aren't you here for something?" she spoke, pulling the scarf that was covering the lower part of her face down. Conan quickly had to do a double take, as standing infront of him was Suojelija Rey.

* * *

Okay, not exactly where I wanted to leave off, but was kind of asking for that. Anyways, why is it that the part at the beginning wasn't supposed to be there, yet it came easier than everything else I have written so far? Anyways, thoughts?


	6. Seven of Clubs Escape

I feel like an idiot *head palms*. Okay, quick explanation for those of you who are just reading. Back when Hattori is introduced to this story (just two chapters ago), I said that Ray/Bloody Mary (she has no other name) was 27 when she was executed; I was wrong, she was 29. Please forgive me for that, as none of you could have caught that. Alright, nothing more to say.

* * *

"What are you brats standing around for, didn't you come here for something?" Rey asked, a little annoyed.

None of the group moved, still in shock of what happened. Noticing this, Rey walked over to the group and picked up the closest one.

"Ayumi!" the group called out, finally moving. Heiji and Conan quickly got in front of the group, ready to attack with what little weapons they had, while Mitsuhiko and Genta stood in front of Haibara.

"Finally got some movement out of you idiots," Rey grumbled before sighing. "Now care to get what you came here for? The meeting isn't going to last much longer, if these two bozos are down here, and I'm pretty sure none of us want to meet with actual code-named members."

"What do you care, you clearly have no problem in taking them down," Conan growled, preparing his watch.

"Baka, just because these idiots were easy to take out doesn't mean they all are. I'm pretty sure you know that Gin won't go down without a fight, one that would be hard enough without having to keep an eye on you brats," Rey shot back. Both Hattori and Conan's eyes narrowed while Haibara's widened and the kids tilted their head in confusion. Rey gently put Ayumi down only to have her scramble over to her friends and started to walk towards them. Conan stiffened as she walked past, never letting his eyes leave her. "Come on, I would really prefer to get what I came here for and get out before we run into anyone, and several people will have my head if I let you guys get hurt."

Conan and Hattori glanced at each other and nodded before following her, followed shortly by the kids. "Come on, Ai-chan," Ayumi coaxed, pulling on her still frozen friend. The group continued down the corridor, not trying any doors, just following the blonde in front of them.

"Why exactly are you here, Suojelija-san?" Conan asked, his fingers ready at his watch.

Rey glanced back at him before continuing down the corridor. "Same as you, information. I need the information that I can only access through these computers, and Vermouth is willing to give you it for free, then I wouldn't mind helping myself to it."

"Okay, why do ya need tha information, and couldn't ya get it somewhere else?" Hattori shot at her as she turned the corner down to another corridor lined with more doors on each side.

"Easy. I'm working for the FBI, so you can see why I need the information, and I can't get it anywhere else because if I tried, it would be too suspicious. Most info we get on them, outside of agents on the field is what I can manage to get while hacking into their network, which isn't much as their security is pretty tight. Thankfully Gin mainly just had his subordinates use their accounts or I would have been caught a while ago."

"Odd, Jodie-sensei, nor any of the other agents really mentioned anything like hacking," Conan countered.

"My involvement is mainly kept under wraps. A lot who know of me tend not to trust me. The only two that really do are James and my partner. I'm sure you've met him, Akai Shuichi, he spoke highly of you, before he was supposedly killed, not that I believe that. He wouldn't go down that easily."

"That's interesting, because neither James-san or Akai-san mentioning anything about Akai-san having a partner, let alone you."

"Not surprised. As stated before, my involvement is supposed to be kept under wraps, and not many people trust me. It took a lot to convince the higher-ups to let me come out here, and the only reason I'm in here getting info, and not someone else, is 'cause James trusts that I won't run.

"Oh, here we are," Rey said, turning to a door. She tried the handle and found it to be unlocked. She stole into the room, leaving the group in the hall. Conan sent a glance in Heiji's direction, catching his eye, and then followed behind her. When he entered, he found her on the other side of a room, between a desk and a window that covered the entire wall. In front of her was a computer. She typed quickly into it and then pulled something out of seemingly nowhere. She plugged it into the computer and went back to rapidly typing. The group, curious to see what the blonde teen was doing, crept into the room.

The room fell into a tense silence, only sound coming from the desk where Rey was rapidly typing into the computer. Conan joined her behind the desk, noting that most of the screen was covered by what looked to be camera feeds in the building. Only in the top right corner was a small window showing a bar as it slowly inched across the window.

"So, what exactly are you doing?" Conan asked, not willing to trust this person just yet.

"Mainly just copying the files on this computer onto the flash drive. Of course, I also am clearing the camera footage for today, as we don't want to be tracked down by crows after safely getting away from them," Rey responded somewhat absent-minded. Conan winced at having forgotten that while the cameras might not be visible, they were still there, most likely.

"Ya mentioned something about people not trusting ya. Ya mind telling us about that?" Hattori asked from his post by the wall in the corner opposite of the door.

Rey sent him a glance, noting Haibara was not far from him, fearfully glancing around the room before returning to the computer. "It's hard to get people to trust you when all you give them is reasons to doubt you, isn't that right, Vermouth?"

Everyone in the room stilled as a clap rang through the room. By the door stood the former actress, leaning against the door, her hands meeting and separating over and over in the slow rhythm. Everyone turned to her, cold sweat rolling down their neck, well, except for Rey, who was busy rapidly typing on the computer before stopping and pulling out the stick from the computer.

"I'm quiet impressed. I would not have thought that the FBI managed to get their paws onto such a prize such as you, would you, Mary?" the actress said as she folded her arms in front of her, practically sneering the name at the end.

"You know full well I never liked that name," Rey stated, putting the stick into a hidden pocket. "And I would ask how you figured it was me, but then again, I really don't want to know what goes on in that head of yours."

"Ah, how sad," Vermouth retorted, her smile creeping even wider, "and we used to be so close. But then again," her tone grew cold as she turned her gaze to Rey and drew a gun from her coat, "I guess time causes many to grow distant."

Rey did not even bother to flinch at the barrel now pointing straight at her heart. She only closed her eyes and gave a half caring shrug. "Aye, that it does, but Vermouth," Rey said, her eyes turning to the woman holding the gun, "do you really think that you can take me down?" Suddenly, flashes of metal flew through the air towards the woman. Her eyes widened before dodging the metal blades as they imbedded themselves in the wall where she stood. As she got her balance, she took aim where she last saw her opponent only to notice her gone.

"Oh, that's too bad, Vermouth, it looks like you've gotten slower in all the years since I last saw you," a voice sneered from in front of her. She glanced down only to see a flash of red, blue, and black before pain shot through her hand. The gun was thrown through the air and Vermouth quickly retracted her hurt limb. Before Vermouth could even react, a black leg came crashing down onto her shoulder, something digging into her skin, causing her to crumble. Rey turned to the horrified onlookers as she pulled her bladed shoe out of the woman's shoulder. "Come on, we need to get out of here. It's only a matter of minutes before this whole place is crawling with agents out for blood," she called. None moved, all staring at her, or more specifically the bloody blade attached to her leg. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance before she took a breath and yelled at them. "Will you brats get a move on it?! We have to leave now, unless you don't care for your lives!"

This caught their attention, as almost all of them started to grow fearful before bolting out the door. The kids were in front, followed shortly behind by Conan, and behind him, Hattori. Rey sent a glance at the incapacitated woman before taking off after them. She quickly over took them, listening for any danger. She just rounded the corner when a shot rang through the building. Rey quickly retreated back, but the kids' momentum carried them. Genta and Ayumi crashed into her while Mitsuhiko shot past her. Rey quickly shot a leg out and hooked it around him, dragging him back into the group before another bullet raced in front of them.

"Well well, it would seem that we have a rat, or should I say rats," a cold voice called out. The three false youths tensed when realizing who the owner of the voice was. _Shit, not Gin! I thought that it would take him longer than this to get up here! _Rey was screaming in her head. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head as she heard slow steps coming towards them. She quickly pulled out her phone and typed a text.

_Okay, bring in the cavalry. Fourth floor, northwestern long window. Prep the ladder, and hurry, no telling how long until Chianti and Korn will be on the roof._

_~RS_

She quickly sent the message before tucking her phone back into her pocket. She turned to the group next to her and noticed that they were frozen. She leaned over to them and hissed, "Listen a copter is on its way here, but we need to keep calm. We got to make our way to the building at the end of the corridor in front of us, got it?"

Snapping out of it, Conan rounded his eyes onto her. "And how are we going to do that? We have about two meters of open space with a crazy assassin coming at us and no cover. Sorry, but I'm not seeing how we are going to get out of this."

"Yeesh, you're pessimistic, aren't you?" Rey asked, earning a deadpan out of the boy. "Anyways, that won't be hard. I happen to have a few allies outside of the FBI, and one of them let me borrow something," she whispered, pulling a small yellow ball. Both Conan and Heiji's eyes widened in recognition while the kids all tilted their heads in confusion. The only one who didn't respond was Haibara, who was shivering in fear. "I thought you guys would recognize this. Now when I give let this thing go, cover your nose and mouth, it's of the sleeping variety, but don't move until I say so. Also, can someone carry her," Rey gestured at Haibara, "as it looks as though she won't be able to move on her own and I'll be a bit busy trying to make sure none of us wind up with a hole through us."

"Got it," Hattori whispered back, leaning to get the shivering girl onto his back. She clung to his back and buried her face into his jacket. Rey nodded at him, with him nodding back, as did the others, before she rolled the ball into the hallway.

As if immediately, smoke filled the corridor. The kids covered their faces with their shirts while Rey just pulled her scarf up to recover her mask. When the smoke was thick enough, she stepped out, and with hands barely seen by an average human, brought a recently lifted watch to her eyes, took aim, and shot at the blond assassin. He slumped a bit, but brought his gun to his arm. But before he could pull the trigger, Rey kicked the gun out of his hand and then brought her other foot into his face with enough strength to send him crashing into the wall. That didn't incapacitate him, but the gas quickly did its job.

"Run, now!" Rey called at the kids. They bolted down the corridor, making it to the far end. Rey caught up with them and unlocked the door, picking it with speed even Kid would be jealous of. They all entered the room and quickly shut it behind them. As soon as the lock clicked into place, Rey was over on the other side of the room, examining the window.

"So how exactly are we getting out now? It's not like we can just jump out. This is glass, the type that will break into pieces and cut someone to ribbons if we were to try and jump through it," Conan demanded, indicated towards the window.

"Already know that. Looks like we got to break the window before the copter is here. The problem will be getting to the copter. The closes it can get is about 6 meters at least, so it's not like we can just jump it," Rey countered, eyes never leaving the window.

"You mean you haven't thought of that?!" Conan roared, turning to her. Suddenly, Rey's eyes widened, as she went to the computer in the room and booted it up.

"That's it! If I can shut down the elevator, that will stall those two for just a little while, plus, the security is all computer based, so I just need to crash the lock system, and they won't be able to use the stairs," she mumbled, fingers flying across the keys. Soon, after much a few minutes of nothing put typing and breathing, the sounds of a helicopter approached. A smile grew on Rey's faced as she jabbed one last key in before standing and grabbing the chair she was previously standing in front of. "You kids might want to move," she said before throwing the chair at the window, causing it to plummet to the street below.

Not two seconds after the chair was thrown out of the room did a rope ladder descend in front of them, hovering in air. "Time to get going!" Rey called over the sound of the helicopter. She picked Ayumi up and held her in front of the ladder. "Climb up as fast as you can, and don't look down!" Ayumi nodded and started up followed behind by Mitsuhiko and Genta. Haibara had to be pried of Heiji's back before Conan started shooing her up the ladder, following behind her. Hattori was on as soon as the three real kids disappeared into the helicopter, joined by Rey as Conan joined them. After Rey clung to the rope, the copter started to pull away from the building.

Everything was looking great until the sound of a door being kicked down caught the blonde's attention. She turned and spotted two gunmen entering onto the roof, both easily recognizable. Rey pulled out her earpiece and microphone and yelled, "Chianti and Korn on the roof! I can get rid of them, but everyone needs to cover their eyes!" Not bothering to wait for a response, Rey started to dig into her pockets. She pulled one stone and put it in her mouth to adjust her stance so as to have both hands free yet not worry about dropping. She put the stone in one hand and quickly dug out its twin before looking at the two gunmen.

Chianti and Korn already had their rifles set and were aiming right at her, everyone else already in the copter, behind the bullet-proof glass. Rey started to swing her legs from under her, throwing off the two's aim as she prepped the two stones. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the two stones and sending her energy into them, letting the momentum her legs built up continue her swinging. She felt them grow hotter and brighter behind her closed eyes when a shot rang and pained pierced her side. Rey ignored the burning, instead sending all remaining energy into the stones. They flashed a bright red light, causing Chianti to cover her eyes and Korn to avert his. The light quickly subsided, and Rey, drained, put the stones back into her pocket, careful not to drop them, and climbed up into the copter.

The rest of the flight was a blur. As soon as she dragged herself in, she was crowded by the people already in the fuselage*, fusing over the bullet wound in her side. Rey tried to push them off, but her vision and strength both started to fail her and she collapsed on the floor. Before her hearing started to fade, she heard them talking about how possibly lost too much blood.

_Idiots, this isn't blood loss, I'm just drained…_ she thought before rendering herself to the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Oi, oi! Yer not blacking out now!" Hattori called, shaking Rey's shoulder. Conan, with the help of one of the personal on the flight, was addressing her wound. The kids were off to the side, huddled together with blankets wrapped around them. They were all having minor cases of shock, Haibara starting to get out of hers.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" Conan shouted, attempting to be heard. Apparently the personnel either heard him or agreed, as the craft banked towards the direction of the hospital.

The ride passed without much spoken between the passengers, all too caught up in their own thoughts. Once the copter touched down, they were quickly greeted by a team of paramedics, there to rush the unconscious youth into the OR. Another team stood by and checked those that lacked any sign of physical injury.

After everyone was cleared, parents were called to pick up the kids, though Conan managed to convince Ran and Kazuha to let him and Hattori stay at Agasa's for the night. When those were all done, and the kids were thoroughly scolded and ushered off by their parents, the FBI showed up. James came in followed shortly behind by Jodie and the little boy the gang saw with Rey yesterday.

James was the first to notice the three remaining youths. "How is she?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. Conan just glanced up before returning his eyes to where the wall met the floor. James, seemingly understanding what that meant just nodded and away beside the bespectacled boy. The other two quickly joined them on the bench, not bothering to break the silence.

After a few minutes, a doctor came over to them. "Excuse me, but are you by chance with Suojelija Rey-sama?"

"Ah, yes. Is something the matter, doctor?" James responded, standing to greet the man. The rest of the group stood as well.

"Ah, no, there isn't. It's just that after we fixed her wound, a bullet through the side, nothing sever, we put her in a room to rest, and she just woke up. She seems perfectly fine though, and she should have no problems, though we would like to keep her over night, if that is possible."

"That is fine. What of the injury itself, how bad was it?"

"The bullet went straight through, and hit nothing vital. Missed all her organs and several veins, just hit some skin, muscle and fat. We closed the wound with a few stitches, and she should be able to walk around in a few hours. The wound itself should only take a few weeks, a month at most, to heal, though she should avoid any strenuous activity in that time."

"Thank you, doctor," James said as they approached where the wounded agent lay.

"No, it is quite alright. Now I should leave you. Remember not to get her too riled up. Just because the bullet was not life threatening doesn't mean that you should aggravate her. She needs to rest for that wound to heal."

"We understand. And again, thank you," James repeated as the doctor left. He then turned to the door and slid it open. As soon it was wide enough, the blond boy dashed into the room to Rey's side.

"Nee-chan!" the boy called, wrapping his arms around her chest, above the hole in her side. Rey's eyes widened but the softened at the boy.

"Hey, ya little monkey, how's it going?" she asked, running her hands through his hair.

"You tell us, as you're the one with a bullet through your side, Suojelija," Jodie demanded entering the room. Rey's hands stilled and he lip protruded in a pout. "What were you thinking, going in there with no back-up and taking a bunch of kids with you? I don't care how good you are, that was reckless!"

"That is quite enough, Jodie-kun. I'm sure she has a good reason for not wanting backup and I'm sure that if she had a choice, Conan and his friends would not have been there. Am I right, Rey?"

Rey looked at him before sighing. "Yes, sir, they would not have. I did not know they were even there until it was too late to send them home, and I figured it would be safer with me than having them wander about by themselves."

"There, you see? Now I have a feeling we should probably leave the kids to themselves. Come along, Jodie-kun. Oh, and if I see the professor, I'll tell him you're in here, okay, Conan-kun?"

"Okay, James-san, thank you," Conan responded looking up at the man. He just nodded before turning to leave. Jodie followed, sliding the door shut behind them. A few minutes of quiet passed before the door slid open, revealing a familiar blond detective.

"Eh, Hakuba-nii-san, what are you doing here?" Conan asked the blond. Heiji chose to not look at his fellow detective, preferring to ignore the Brit.

"When I heard that a family friend was in the hospital, I rushed over to make sure she was alright. What about you, Edogawa-kun? Why are you here?" HHakuba answered glancing between all the occupants in the small room.

"It's alright, Sagu-kun, they are with me," Rey cut in before Conan could answer. To this, Hakuba raised an eyebrow, though wisely kept his mouth shut. "Anyways, didn't I tell you to bring Kai-chan with you?" _Kai-chan? Sagu-kun? I wonder who they are and how Rey knows these two, or more like how they know her, _Conan pondered.

"You don't actually expect me to show up with a detective, do you, oujo-san?" a voice called about from by the window. There sat a figure in all white, top hat, suit, and all. _Kid?! What's he doing here?_

"Why not, I mean, you go to school with him, don't you?" Rey responded, as if seeing the thief by her hospital bed were nothing unusual.

"We are classmates, nothing more, please," Hakuba stated, ignoring the growing confusion of the other three forgotten in the room.

"Well, I don't really care about that. I'm more interested in why you called us all here. I mean, I could see the three detectives, but not so much with me and the girl," Kid asked, brushing Hakuba's words off as if they were nothing.

Rey just sat there, blinking with an expression that asked if it were really not that obvious. "Why of course, for a meeting, why else?" she stated as if it were obvious to her. This caused the boys, aside from the blond on the bed with her, to freeze in both shock and confusion. Haibara was the only one that seemed to find her voice, after forgetting about it for most of the afternoon.

"A meeting?"

"Of course, I mean we have all the Aces and the Red Joker here. You are all key players in this game, so shouldn't we discuss strategy, as we are on the same side of the night?"

* * *

*Okay, not going to lie, I have no idea about helicopter anatomy, but this is what the body of a helicopter is called, and that is what they are in, so forgive me if I used the wrong word.

Curse you! I swear, I wrote a good chunk on my phone, and saved it, but I open it this morning, and I was right back to where I was. One of the most annoying rewrites I've had to do, and not that happy about it.

Ugh, I feel Haibara is so OOC the last few chapters. She's easy in my head, but each scene has a lot of characters, and she gets muted, like the kids at the beginning. And I know my action scenes suck, and? I'm a newbie at this, so cut me some slack, please. And before you say anything about Rey pulling something out of her pockets while on the ladder, she had a death grip on it with one hand while the other was digging, then looped her arm around the side and a rung when she needed to hold the jewels.


	7. The Plot of the Eight of Daimonds

Hello, and welcome to another installment. This one took a while to write (ironically, it's probably the shortest chapter) due to a lot of ideas in head, but no solids set in stone, aside from very basic key points. That and I had to manage to get myself to 'become' the narrator for the Tell Tale Heart, which was hard because it wasn't for a reading, and I was creating several things about the character, oh, and I never played a person who's sanity was clearly questionable, but it was fun, though my voice might be out for a while…

Anyways, enough of my personal summer school woes, in the story, the boys, Haibara, and Rey are all gathered. The first part is kind of just them making plans and explaining things to each other, enjoy.

* * *

"Wait, ya mean to tell me that tha other Aces are Kid and this bastard!" Heiji exclaimed, pointing at Hakuba. The blond teen looked greatly offended by the other while Kid just sat, laughing at the two.

"Yes, Hei-chan, they are the other Aces," Rey stated, cutting Hakuba off before he could add a statement of his own. This just made Kaito laugh harder while Hattori tried to think of the implications of the nickname.

Haibara, being the only one seemingly unaffected by the statement, Conan just keeping an eye on both the thief and assassin, asked, "Is there anyone you have no previous affiliation to, Rey- or should I say Mary?"

Rey pouted at hearing the name. "Aw come on, Shiho- or is it Haibara now?- you know I hate that name," she whined, holding her eyes to the glare the shrunken scientist sent her. She soon dropped her shoulders in a sigh. "No, I happen to have some background with all the people in this room, thought that's not why I'm here. In fact, it's actually why you all are here, in this room."

"What do ya mean," Hattori asked the question on at least the male teens minds.

"Please tell me, Hei-chan, that, at very least, the situation you are in isn't in the least bit curious. I mean, a family friend, who has not been heard from in about four, maybe five years, suddenly moves to Tokyo, Beika specifically, and asks to meet up with the boy she hasn't seen in so long that he doesn't remember her, with no help from his parents to recognize her. All at the same time a mysterious girl, who is a former member of the group you have a few 'issues' with, shows up, knowing a secret about your best friend? Please tell me Shizuka and Heizo taught you to at least question that."

"So," Conan said, Heiji shocked into silence while the other two watched, curiosity clearly piqued, "you mean to tell me you have some form of relationship with all five of us? Alright, I can somewhat see that, but that makes me wonder what you are doing here." Conan's eyes narrowed, studying the blonde's reaction. She just blinked, cheek rested on knuckles while her free hand rested on the young boy's back.

"That should be easy enough to figure out. As I've stated before, to you three, at least," she lazily waved her hand in the direction of the Osakan and two pseudo-children, "I happen to be working for the FBI to help bring down an enemy. An enemy you all happen to share," there, she paused, letting the information to sink into the males minds before continuing. "As for how I got here, I'm pretty sure you know the story well enough, eh, Hirai-kun?" she finished, with a slight chuckle to herself.

"Why are you referring to Edogawa-kun as that, may I ask, Suojelija-san?" Hakuba spoke up. This caused everyone to pause, the boy on the bed even looked at Hakuba like he just asked what color the sky was.

Rey was the first to regain her composure a second later, followed shortly by her 'brother'. "Wow, you guys really do need to explain a few things before we even begin work, don't you? What, Kai-chan's and Hirai-kun's identities, why you're working on the case, and what would be the areas you should either be in, or stay away from."

Kaito, being the master of 'Poker Face' he is, was the first teen to seemingly reel in his thoughts. "Why exactly do we need to explain that? And what is it exactly do you mean by 'work'? What are you planning on doing, ojou-san?"

A grin tugged at the corners of Rey's mouth. "I already stated what I mean. You five all happen to share a common enemy, though you only face one branch of this enemy. What I plan on doing is bring down all the branches, the entire thing of that organization. Of course, this could all be done without your assistance, but it would be appreciated so as we can not only have more heads than just the few of use there already are, and also, so we can keep an eye on you brats. Would it not make sense, so you so shall chose, to at least share those bits of information if you are to work together?"

There was a pause in the room as each of the teens, and the teen's-turned-kids, thought of the proposition. Hakuba obviously had already agreed, as he had the easiest choice to make, and Kaito agreed after much earlier contemplation. Hattori, while a bit hesitant about working with Hakuba, agreed that he would join, should Conan join (with some pressure applied to his foot after a near slip up). Soon, all eyes fell upon the two shrunken teens.

Conan stood there, thinking over all outcomes, possibilities, and the probabilities. After a few minutes, he looked at the blonde on the bed. "What of all the others, our friends and family, those who either no nothing or are unable to participate in the actual take down?" he asked, holding her gaze.

Rey's shoulders lifted in a silent chuckle. "Already taken into consideration. Agents will be assigned to protect them, and I am in charge of 'quality' checking. No harm will come upon them, so long as I can help it. I know it will sound odd for you to hear this from me, of all people, but too many people have died already, and if I have any say in it, no more will. You have my word, got it?"

Conan's eyes widened, then blinked to get them back down to normal size. He gave a curt nod, "Alright, I'm in." A pause as everyone turned to the only one yet to give her answer.

Haibara met each of the boys' eyes, holding longer on Conan's than anyone else's, before shrugging. "I guess someone needs to make sure these idiots don't get themselves killed, don't you agree?"

The former assassin laughed, "Yes, I do agree, and I can't think of many better for the job than you. Now that that's all settled, let us get down to business. What information or ideas do any of you have?"

* * *

Planning lasted several hours, before finally they come on a basic idea for a plan. Conan agreed he would share it with his father to see if he had any suggestions. The plan was not that hard, though did require a lot of prep-work and a lot of help from allies, not just the FBI or the CIA. Each had their own specific job to do, though Haibara's was pretty much the same as before, though Rey did provide the missing ingredient, which she so happened to own (explanations for that later).

Now, it was just a game of wait. Heiji and Kazuha returned to Osaka, Hakuba and Kaito continued their lives in Ekoda, and Conan and Haibara continued their second childhood. Rey's younger brother joined the Shounen Tantei, becoming the oldest-after the obvious- member of the group, while Rey was put into Ran's class in Teitan High. She was careful not to push herself too hard, for the hole in her side, but found it hard as her limits were much stricter now than they had ever been in a long time. Life continued like this, waiting for _them_ to strike, always looking over their shoulder, prepared for everything to hit.

* * *

Not too much for this, and sorry for the sucky ending, it's kind of filler. Oh well, it works for now. I'm looking at this story going for like another six or seven, hard to say. Be sure to R&R

Anyways, a little self advertising time, for things like omakes, or just some pointless oneshots, I have a new series out, called Osaka, Ekoda, Beika, Oh My!, and if you want to check it out, feel free. Also, I have that other story that I mentioned a while ago, that's finally up, well, first chapter is, so feel free to check that out. I would love either suggestions or critiques on either, and am thankful to those who already made suggestions for either.


	8. Nine of Hearts meet the Crows

God, I feel bad. *kowtows* T o all you readers, I am sorry that this chapter took me so long. It was harder to write than I thought it would be. I knew what I wanted to write, but I kept loosing it every time I sat down to write. Plus, I kept on getting distracted. I still have to watch an entire anime series for club (president work is fun). Anyways, as punishment to all of you, I shall do this whole chapter while sitting seiza (if you don't know how bad that is, sit on you shins like how you see the japanese do in pictures sometimes and see how long you last).

…Okay, I think you guys don't care too much about my problems *sits in seiza*, so let's get onto the next chapter.

* * *

The few weeks after the raid were pretty quiet. The agency still got cases, but not as often, and fairly easy to solve. Kogoro didn't even need to be put to sleep for a couple of them. The Shounen Tantei, despite the new member, were by far subdued for the first week or so, but quickly got their spirits back. Thankfully, Rey's younger 'brother', Mico, kept a good eye on the kids and kept them out of trouble to let Conan and Haibara have time to prepare for the imminent battle between them and the BO.

The prep-work mainly consisted of Haibara working on the cure, which was going a lot faster with the missing chemical the assassin provided, and Conan getting everything in place for when the BO decided to attack. Many cars with agents-all of whom Rey checked over- were placed along the underground tunnels all over Tokyo-a map of which was provided by Kaito. Other agents were also stationed to watch over the family and friends of the group. Agents, Hakuba, and Kaito dropped by occasionally to offer some help. Kaito even provided a listening device for Rey, Hakuba, Hattori (his was mailed to him), Haibara, and Conan to stay in touch during operations. The teen detectives just gathered supplies while the thief had his doves scout the city for any suspicious activity.

It was three weeks after the initial run in the Organisation finally make a move.

* * *

"BaKaito! Hold still!" Aoko called after the teen, gripping the mop tighter. Ahead of her was the magician, teasing her on as he sped down the hallway, dodging the other students.

Kaito stuck his tongue out, "Why don't you make me, Ahoko!" This only caused the brunette to gain speed as she charged at him, her mop baring down on him. Kaito, out of reflex, dove into a nearby classroom and hid under a desk. Aoko entered not long after him, mop at the ready.

"I know you're in here, BaKaito! Just come out already!" she called, her glare sweeping the room. Her gave rested on the desk that Kaito was hiding under but quickly moved on. Kaito released a silent sigh, relaxing as she started walking away to another side of the room. It was then he spotted the black box taped to the desk right next to him.

Kaito crawled over to it, careful not to be seen by the girl. He untaped it and began to look it over. His eyes widened when he spotted a set of blinking numbers slowly counting down, five zeros already on-screen. Forgetting Aoko was even in the room, Kaito bolted for the window. He quickly opened it and tossed the box.

"Kaito?" Aoko asked, confused by his strange behavior. He turned towards her just as the box left his hands. He threw both of them to the floor, covering his childhood friend with his own body.

A few seconds later, as the box reached its peak, an explosion ripped through it. Kaito went rigid as the force of the explosion pushed into the building, shattering the windows. Screams of fear filled Kaito's ears as he continued to protect Aoko. He pushed against the ground and got to his feet a few moments after all the glass stopped falling around them. He offered a hand to the stunned girl still on the floor. "You okay?" was all he asked.

"Huh?" Aoko blinked confused. She then noticed his hand in her face and took it, allowing herself to be dragged up to her feet. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine…" she mumbled, mind trying to make sense.

"Okay, good. Then we need to get out of here," he said taking off out of the room, pulling Aoko behind.

"Wha-" she yelped, taken by surprise. "Ba-BaKaito! Slow down! What was that about? What is going on? Answer me!"

Kaito didn't even bothering answering, scanning the panicking students for a familiar blond.

"Kuroba!" someone called out. The couple turned to see Hakuba running up to them, followed by Akako. Both didn't bother asking any questions, didn't even get a chance before Kaito cut in.

"Hakuba, we need to get out of here. It was _them, they've_ made moved."

Hakuba's eyes narrowed at the statement. "Alright. I'll call Jodie-san, you call Nakamori-keibu." Kaito nodded before taking off again, pulling out his phone and dialing the familiar number. Hakuba did similar while the two girls followed behind.

Ginzo was quick to pick up, only after one ring. "Moshi moshi? Kaito-kun? Why are you calling? Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

"Nakamori-keibu, where are you right now?" Kaito asked, serious written all over him.

"Uh… At home, why?" the inspector said, taken aback by the seriousness in the teen's tone.

"Listen, do not leave your home. Aoko and I are fine and we'll be coming to get you, so just stay there. Please, don't ask, just promise me that you won't leave until we get there. This is a matter of life and death, so you really do need to promise me, Keibu!" Kaito pleaded through the phone, not giving the man a chance to cut in.

Ginzo was confused, but went with it, after all, Kaito, while a prankster would never make him promise something like this, meaning it could only be serious. "Very well, Kaito-kun, I promise."

"Thank you. We'll be there soon. Remember, don't go outside, no matter what. Also, might want to stay away from windows. Ja ne!" Kaito called before hanging up. The group was already in the courtyard, ignoring the people around them. By the front gate, Jodie's car pulled up. The four quickly dove in, Akako barely shutting the door before Jodie sped off, going to the address Kaito instructed.

They arrived at the Nakamori home. Kaito and Hakuba quickly scrambled out of the car and into the house. A few minutes later, they came out, dragging Ginzo with them. They prodded him into the passenger seat before squeezing in with the girls.

A few seconds of silence filled the car before Ginzo started demanding question, the only ones answering being the girls in back. With each minute of no answers, his voice raised itself to a higher volume. Kaito was about to put in his earplugs when suddenly, a shot rang out in the car.

* * *

"Ya Aho! Why don't ya tell me what's going on!" Kazuha yelled at her childhood friend. Heiji winced slightly at her statement, but didn't let it show. He quickly rounded his face towards her.

"Aho! There'z nothing going on!"

"Yes, there is, ya have been acting strange since we got back from visiting Ran-chan! Now tell me what's going on!" Kazuha returned, not backing down. Heiji was about to retaliate when a cough came from not that far away. In front of the two Osakan teens was a woman. Kazuha's eyes widened while Hattori's eyes narrowed, both from recognition. "Oh, I'm sorry, I did not see you there," Kazuha quickly stumbled, bowing in forgiveness.

"No, it is quiet alright. I didn't mean to interrupt, I just would like to ask a few questions, if that is alright. Would you, boy, happen to be the high school detective, Hattori Heiji?" the woman asked, indicating Heiji when she asked him.

"Yeah, that would be me. And let me guess why yer here, Mizunashi Rena," he responded. The woman's eyes narrowed but made no indication of stopping him, so he continued. "Normally, if someone meets with a famous reporter, it is generally fer an interview, but seeing as I have no knowledge of an interview, and it is customary to call the interviewee before an interview, I have to say that is not yer purpose fer yer visit. Instead, seeing as there is no other people around, I'd have to assume that yer here to silence us, as I know about yer little group, am I right, Kir?"

The woman's eyes closed in response as her hand went to pull something out of her bag. "Oh, that's too bad, because if you didn't know about us, you and your girlfriend would be allowed to live," she said smoothly, drawing a gun. Kazuha's eyes went wide while Heiji's hand shot forward, grabbing her arm and tugged it back. A shot was fired just as Kazuha was moved safely out-of-the-way. Hattori threw down a smoke bomb, which Kaito had sent along with the communication device. Rena paused, caught off guard by the growing pink cloud in front of her as Heiji pulled Kazuha down a nearby alleyway.

The two took off down the alley, not looking back. Kazuha called for her childhood friend, while Heiji pulled out his cellphone and started searching for a number. He quickly found what he was looking for, but a shot that hit the wall next to him caused his thumb to freeze. Instead, he turned down another alleyway, then followed shortly by another, the whole way Kazuha stumbling behind him.

After they were both safely in the alleyway, Heiji started to call the number. While waiting for the other end to pick up, he rounded a few more corners, trying to confuse their pursuer as much as possible.

Finally, after three more turns, the other end picked up. "Listen, Camel-han, _they_ made their move. They sen' Rena after me and Kazuha. We're making our way over to the school, but we have to lose 'er, so we'll be a while. Prep the car and get ready to go when we show up."

"Understood," the other end said clearly. The line quickly went dead and Heiji stuffed the phone back into his pocket. The two teens continued to stumble down the alleys, not slowing or looking behind.

Finally, they plowed their way into a crowd, barely missing the other people they were now surrounded by. Heiji continued to race through the sea while Kazuha was dragged, stumbling, behind him. After several minutes of dodging people, Heiji seemed to spot what he was looking for and changed course, heading straight for it. Kazuha looked over his shoulder as they got nearer and saw a car with a familiar face behind the wheel.

When they finally reached the car, Heiji threw open the door and pulled Kazuha closer. "Get in," was all he said before he slipped in after her. Andre didn't even bother waiting to be ordered by the detective and started to pull away as the door was almost closed. As they sped down the streets, Heiji started to take off his jacket and rummaged around in a bag by his feet. He tossed a bundle at Kazuha only saying for her to put them on before he started to change his shirt, his body angled to be facing more out the window than at his friend.

Kazuha slipped into the shirt while Heiji wasn't looking and slipped a pair of pants under her skirt before taking that off. She then tried to fit on a short black wig while Heiji was making his skin far paler than natural. All this happened in silence, as Andre raced in the direction of the train station. Only after they were done did he finally speak up.

"I already notified the agents watching your parents of the attack, and they should be moved to safety soon, if they haven't been already, so don't worry about it."

"Good, we don't need _them_ taking any hostages," was Heiji's response as he pulled out the communication device. He then paused and turned to the driver. "Did Rey ever update ya on how we are getten ta Tokyo? We can't just fly straight there, as that would be too obvious and they would spot us, even with our disguises."

"She already took care of that," Andre reassured him. "First, we are taking a train to Hiroshima, then a flight up to Morioka, then we are taking the Tohoku Shinkansen to Tokyo. Overall, she estimates it'll take us between ten and eleven hours to get to the safe house."

"That's good, tha sooner we get there, tha sooner we don't have ta worry about those crows breathen down our necks," Heiji stated, keeping an eye out the window. Kazuha opened her mouth, about to demand some answers out of the two, when suddenly, Heiji went rigid and his eyes widened. Andre noticed this from his review mirror.

"What is it, Hattori-san?" Andre asked, his eyes reverting back to the road.

"A gun shot…" Heiji whispered, his eyes never shrinking. "One of tha others sent a message. _They _have made their move. It's time for us ta make ours."

* * *

Rey was bored. How bored you may ask, bored enough that she was sleeping through PE. _They had to go and tell the teacher not to let me do anything extreme, didn't they?_

It had been like this for three weeks, not being able to have fun. Back in the states, she was allowed to show off a bit during school, as she knew all the material, and, while she did have to tone down her physical prowess a bit, the school knew she was probably the most fit student they had. There were some perks to being a fully trained assassin after all, especially when she was fluent in five languages without an accent by the age of twenty-five.

Sadly, because of the damn incident, she was ordered to go easy as to not reopen her wound. As if she didn't already know what that meant, James also made sure to tell her teachers to not allow her to push herself, and they assumed that meant an occasional couple of laps around the track or something non strenuous for a regular teen. Rey would have scolded James for that if it would have actually changed nothing, but seeing as it wouldn't, she didn't bother.

Currently, she was lazing around at her desk, talking to Ran, Sonoko, and Rena, who seemed to be keeping her distance. Nothing seemed out of place, then again, it never did, but that didn't stop the pit in Rey's stomach from growing. _Why is it that Yin likes to warn be about these kind of things this way? Can't she think of any other way?_

A vibration went off on the desk. Rey picked up the phone, lazily, and checked the messages to see one from Andre.

_Heart has met with crows, bringing to Tokyo  
-AC_

Rey's eyes narrowed before typing in her response.

_Reg T.-Hiro, P.-Mori+ Taffy, Toh. Shin.-To_

She then sent a quick message to the other agents standing by to be on high alert, especially those guarding the Aces. She then shut her phone off and heaved a sigh. _Thanks for the warning, Yin. Now could you get Yang off my back?_

"Are you okay, Suojelija-san?" Ran asked, noticing the sudden change in mood.

"Huh? Uh, oh yeah, sorry, zoned out for a bit. By the way, I would suggest getting down, I have a feeling something big will be happening," Rey suggested, standing up and walking over to the door. Many of their classmates, actually, almost all, looked at her confused.

Just when class was about to begin, there was a commotion in the hall. A man, dressed all in black, came in, holding the teacher in his arms, gun pressed against her temple. The students screamed, while Ran and Sera both scanned the room for anyway to get close without endangering anyone.

"Listen up!" the man called, pulling the teacher closer to both him and the gun. "I am going to keep this simple for you brats. I'm only here for four of you. Now, you three," he says, turning his head towards Ran and her friends, ignorant of the blonde creeping towards him, "you come with me. Oh, and bring the one called Suojelija Rey with you," he stated smoothly.

"I'd much rather not, Vodka," Rey stated, from behind him. Vodka turned to get a better view of her as she slipped in front of him and kicked the gun out of his hand. While he was caught off guard, Rey shot forward and hit him in the side, followed by a quick blow to the head. He stumbled back, releasing the teacher, as Rey pulled a gun with silencer. She aimed for him arm and shot before he was completely balanced again. "Oyasumi, Vodka-kun," Rey chuckled as he slumped over, tranquilizer dark poking out of his sleeve. She turned back to the classroom and went to her desk. No body stopped her as she grabbed her bag and pulled out a strange Ipod like device.

"Ano, Suojelija-san?" Ran called. Rey just sent her a glance before turning her gaze back to the Ipod like device. _Okay, need to turn on the mic. And how to get my message across…_ Rey thought, looking around the classroom. Her eyes landed on Vodka's gun. _Ah, that's how. _She walked over to where the gun had landed, ignoring her classmate's stares. "W-what was that about?" Ran finally asked, stuttering.

"Hmm? Oh that. Just an idiot sent to make sure that no important info from the case your boyfriend's working on got leaked. Let's just say, the group he's working for is not too happy that a detective is on their tail and wanted to silence him, and anyone he might have told," Rey explained cooly, picked up the gun and checking it's amo.

"What? The case Shinichi's working on? How come you know about that? And why would people want to silence him?" Ran asked, caught off guard by Rey's statement. Mummers filled the room, all speculations of what the case the teen detective could be on.

"Yes. Sadly, he got in over his head, and got found out. As for how I know, it's cause I'm one of the people also investigating the case. Now I just need to alert the others, and get you out of here," Rey stated, placing the 'Ipod' on the window cell. She then pointed the gun out the window, aiming at the ground out front.

"Others?" Sonoko asked, taking a step towards Rey, who ignored her. Instead, her finger curled back, pulling the trigger along with it.

* * *

*legs give out* Seiza hurts. No wonder my friend's class was allowed to sit regularly (well, guys cross-legged and girls legs to the side) during their tea ceremony. Anyways, again, je suis très désolée tout les monds, j'ai pense que ce chapitre était plus simple que cet était. (Wow, I haven't really used French in over a month, and it's still okay, even the spelling and accents…).

Man, where there many parts in this chapter. Oh well, a bit happened in each. Next chapter will be a continuation of Rey and also Conan's part. So much fun will be had.

By the way, yes, I did check all the travel times, but not the schedules, so I don't really know if it would take only that long, but in a perfect world where everything is timed nicely and there are no accidents, this is about how long it would be. The longest part of their journey is actually the shortest, as it takes 6 hours to get from Osaka to Hiroshima on a regular train, which Rey chose as the BO would expect a hot blooded detective to take the fastest ways out of Osaka, thus taking a regular train would be unthinkable for Hattori.


	9. Ten of Spades to a Safe House

*teary eyes* I feel so loved. I can't believe so many of you actually like my story. Thank you all very much, and I hope you enjoy the story.

Oh yeah, and because I forgot to do this for several chapters(not that it's really important), but I obviously don't own DC, only Rey and Mico.

* * *

A lump settled in the back of Conan's throat. The kind of lump that you get when you know something isn't right, but you can't figure out what. The kids were chatting by his desk, going on about the Kamen Yaiba episode before Kobayashi-sensei called their attention so as to start class.

Homeroom started the same as usual, reminders and announcements. None held our detective's attention as he pulled out the device Kid-or Kaito, per the thief's request had given him. Conan played with the device a bit, turning up the speaker's volume-general consensus was that the speakers were to always be on while the mics were turned off. Just as he was about to turn the volume down again, a shot rang out from both his device and Haibara's.

The whole class, minus the bespectacled brunet, froze, eyes wide. The detective instead jabbed at the device to turn on the microphone. As soon as he was sure the rest could hear him, he started demanding what was going on.

"Hm? That was fast, Co-chan," Rey's voice sounded through the devices shortly after his demands. "As for what's going on, Vodka stopped by for a visit and tried to kidnap a couple of classmates of mine."

"Nice ta know I wasn't the only one who got paid a visit by _them_," Hattori's voice sounded in response.

"What about Hakuba and Kuroba?" Conan asked, not caring what his classmates or teacher heard, as Rey made it obvious that at least one of them were with people on the 'Need Not to Know' list.

"We're fine, though we didn't get a visit," Hakuba explained, pipping up despite the noise where he was.

"No, instead, they decided to bring a bang," Kaito growled, with an accompanying mumble of "and tried to blow up the entire school while at it."

"Ah, yes, Snake, the master of subtly… why is it I wonder how he managed not to get caught yet?" Rey asked nonchalantly, as if not in the same room as a killer-if that wasn't something that happened 24-7.

"Does it matter? How do you plan getting out of there? We never really thought they would attack our schools," Conan stated, classmates finally creeping closer to maybe understand the situation.

"From the sounds of it, Sagu-kun, Kai-chan, and Hei-chan are all out and safe, and as for you, James should be close by. Mico can probably find him. I can get the girls out and over to Okiya safely, so just make sure you get the kids out in one piece," Rey explained, stuffing the gun in her bag before pulling out some rope to tie up the unconscious Vodka. "By the way, you might want to hurry. Vodka was unsupervised."

"What do you mean?" Conan asked, Haibara instead frozen next to him.

"Meaning Gin isn't here. As in, he had something more pressing than the three girls, and I highly doubt he would go after the police and Kogoro when _they_ already have a member in their good graces."

Conan's eyes widened. "SHIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOONER?" he shouted into the device before he quickly snatched both the female members of the Shounen Tantei-Dan. He pulled them to the door, which was thrown open, promptly, by a blond panting boy.

"Edogawa-kun, we need… to get… out… now! I saw Gin coming," he panted, sweat rolling down his face. Conan just nodded, pulling the two girls along, the other members of their group following. The other students, as well as Kobayashi-sensei, tried to give chase but Mico just turned and yelled, "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine!" before picking up the pace, heading for the large tree by the window.

When they got to a certain window, Mico stopped, and threw open the window. He quickly jumped onto the ledge and held his hand down to the others. "The branches are closer here, so it's not as bad. Just climb down the tree and hide in the bushes," he explains, taking Ayumi's hand and leading her to the branch. She quickly followed the orders and was followed by Haibara, then Mitsuhiko and Genta-which in retrospect would have been better to go last so as to make sure everyone got out safely, but the branch held. Conan joined them as Mico shut the window and scurried down the tree.

The two older boys (in actual age) glanced around, checking to make sure that the blond assassin was no where in sight. The coast clear, all six of them crept slowly along the line of trees, staying hidden as best they could. When they got to the end of the building, Mico motioned for the others to stay as he crept out, and peaked out around the building. No sign of life. He turned back to the group and motioned for them to join him.

"It's clear, but I don't know for how long. It'd probably be best if we make for the gate as quickly as we can," Mico explained, keeping his voice at barely a whisper.

"What about the gate, shouldn't it be locked?" Conan pointed out.

"If it's locked, then how do you suggest Gin got here? Did he camp out, waiting for you? If that were true, he would have just probably grabbed you when it was less crowded," Mico shot back. _He really is like his sister, _Conan mused to himself. Conan just sighed and nodded rather than say his thoughts aloud. Mico turned back to face the gate, his muscles tense, ready to race towards the gate. The others copied him and after a few seconds, they all sprinted in the direction of the gate. They all hid behind the tree next to the gate and stilled, listening for any sound like a gunfire of anything of the like. None came.

Mico crept out of the cover and towards the gate. He pushed on it and it gave, rolling open slowly. He turned and motioned for the younger ones to follow. They crept around the corner, checking to make sure no figures in black were in sight. The only thing out-of-place was a truck, a silver Chevy. In the driver's seat was none other James Black.

Mico quickly ran up to the car and opened the back door, and motioned for everyone to get in. Genta took his normal spot in the front passenger seat while the other five youths crowded in the back. James nodded when all the kids were set and pulled away, driving calmly.

The car ride passed in silence, the actual kids not used to the situation tense while those who were just stared out the window, careful not to be seen. James kept his eyes on the road, though did on occasion look to those in the back seat.

Finally, James pulled the car into what looked to be a warehouse. He turned off the car and got out, the kids following. He walked over to what looked to be some boxes. He pushed them to the side, uncovering what appeared to be nothing. He then started feeling around the floor and scrapping it. He peeled back what looked to be part of the floor, reviling a hole in the concrete. Holding it open, James turned back to the kids. Conan nodded and stepped forward, watch held in his hand. The brunet dropped down into the hole, followed behind by Haibara and Ayumi. Mico had to coax Genta and Mitsuhiko before he dropped down into the darkness.

"I'll cover for you and lead them away from here. Take care," James said before recovering the hole. The entire place was filled with darkness a second before Conan clicked on his flashlight and into the darkness. The others quickly followed suit, moving their lights so that they showed the walls.

After a few minutes of silence, Genta finally decided to speak up. "Ne, Conan, where are we going?"

"A safe house. It's hidden under the city, and hard to find if you don't have a map," Conan responded, not taking his eyes of the path in front. The group then came to a fork, which Conan steered them down the left one passage.

"Why are we going to a safe house?" Ayumi asked next. The had once again wound up at an area where the path split, this time into three. Conan paused a bit before heading down the left one.

"You remember about the incident a few weeks ago?" Conan asked, stopping along a wall and started running his hand along the wall. Mico copied the action, reaching for the places just out of the detective's reach. Not seeing any of the kid's answer, Conan continued, "Well, they are back, and they want to shut us up so as to not bring them to the public's attention. As you could probably tell, we aren't the only ones on their list, so we all agreed to meet at a safe house so as to plan our next move. This happens to be where we agreed, and it's owned by one of the people we are going to meet."

Conan's hand suddenly gave, pushing several stones in. The wall turned slightly, as some stones were pushed back, others moved forward, until a good five feet of the wall was perpendicular to its previous position. The kids were met with a stairway in well lit room, which actually looked about the size of the interior of the entire Kudo manner. There were of course doorways and hallways that led to other areas of the safe house, but it was mostly that one room, which was already filled with the sound of yelling. _I take it Kuroba and Hakuba are here already, as there is no way Hattori got here this soon._

Sure enough, the kids, after climbing down the stairs, were met by the sight of the magician arguing with a girl who looked suspiciously like a messy haired Ran mixed with Nakamori's volume. Speaking of the inspector, he was off to the side, arguing with Hakuba and Jodie. Watching the two teens fight, off on the side, sat an odd looking girl, with long reddish brown hair. Conan's heart skipped a beat looking at her. _Wow, what a beauty…_

Kaito noticed the sudden company and turned to create the kids. "Yo, Conan-kun, it's been a while."

"I saw you just the other day, Kuroba, when you snuck into my house, I don't count that as 'a while'," Conan responded, slight irritation in his voice. The magician decided to ignore this and skipped over to the group, leaving Ran's look-alike behind. She stared inquisitively at them before shrugging and going off to join the other obvious teen girl in the room.

The magician dropped down to the kids' heights and smiled, producing a rose for each of the girls. "Hello, mina, you must be the Shounen Tantei, am I correct?" he asked, grinning at the group, ignoring the glares he got from the two younger males in the group. "Name's Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire, how do you do?"

The three real kids(minus Mico) stared at him for a while. Kaito tilted his head to the side, curious, as he met their gaze. They held that for several minutes before Kaito finally asked them if something was the matter. "Ah, no," Mitsuhiko started, a look of embarrassed on his face. "It's just, well…"

Ayumi jumped in, noticing Mitsuhiko's shyness starting to take affect. "You look a lot like Shinichi-nii-chan!"

"Are you talking about the famous high school detective, Kudo Shinichi-kun?" a voice came from behind Kaito. The magician turned to glare at Hakuba as he continued, "Because, if you are, you probably could not have chosen a person farther from him."

"Yeah, that's who we meant. How did you know, uh?" Ayumi replied, pausing at the name, realizing she did not know who this person was.

"My name is Hakuba Saguru, pleasure to meet you. As for how I knew, I have heard a great deal about Kudo-kun, and during a bit of basic research, found out he looked very similar to Kuroba-kun here, just like Aoko-san would look like to Mori-chan, am I correct?" This seemed to catch said girls attention, as she and the one she was talking to decided to make their way over to the group.

There, the group got aquatinted with each other, learning that the Ran-look-alike was actually Nakamori Aoko, the inspector's daughter who inherited her father's drive about a certain moonlit thief. The other was Koizumi Akako, whom Kaito mumbled something about her being a witch. The conversation eventually dwindeled down to Aoko gushing over how her father was going to catch Kid, with Kaito making comments that stated other wise. Eventually, a mop appeared from apparently thin air and was nearly introduced to the magician's skull if he had not moved quick enough. A chase ensued for several minutes, no one noticing the new arrivals.

"Sh-Shinichi?

* * *

After Conan had ran off, hopefully to meet with Mico and James, Rey got to tying up the unconscious Vodka. The class continued to watch her, taken aback by her actions. Ran watched her with awe while Sera glared at her.

Finally, after the assassin was bound, Rey grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She turned back to them. "You coming?" she asked, directed at Ran, Sonoko, and Sera. All three responded with a startled look, not understanding. Rey sighed in annoyance. "Did you not here? I got to get you guys to Okiya safely, or else who knows what that brat will do?"

"And what makes you think we will come with you?" Sera demanded.

"Look, I don't particularly care, as I got a lot of work to do after this to prevent several lives from being lost. It is your choice to come, but know if you don't, you will be killed because _someone's boyfriend_ got in a little over his head," Rey explained, turning and heading out of the classroom. Ran, Sonoko and Sera glanced between each other before following her out, classes completely forgotten.

"Wait, what do you mean? What does Shinichi have to do with this? And how do you know about it?" Ran asked, jogging to catch up with the fast paced assassin. Rey was quick, not slowing even as they reached the stairs.

"I meant exactly as I said. Shinichi-kun met with difficulties during his 'case', and got found out. Currently, they are going to kill anyone involved with him, your family included, Ran-chan." Rey explained, not caring to go into any details. "As for how I know, well, Sera herself could explain that, right?" she directed the question at the other, hoping that maybe it'll cause the girls to question her instead and let Rey focus on not getting caught before getting to Okiya.

"So, I was right," Sera growled, not happy at the diversion. "It was you, from two years ago. My brother's partner, assigned to him just before he was supposedly killed. What are you doing here?"

"Same reason as Akai, the mission. I'm helping take down the guys like the one in the classroom. And will you stop glaring at me, Akai's death was not my fault!"

"Then why weren't you, his _partner_ there, helping him on the mission?" Sera demanded as they made their way to the school gates, a bit more uncaring than Mico was. Then again, Rey, like Haibara, was trained to pick up on blood-thirst, and she sensed none.

"You already know the answer to that. I'm supposed to be under constant supervision, and it's a miracle I'm here now," Rey shot back, scanning the streets for the white car. She spotted it not far off, and scurried over there, the three real teens following. Rey tapped on the glass, catching the drivers attention. Rey opened the door and signaled for the others to get in. The three crowded in the back, leaving the front passenger open for the assassin.

After all four teens were buckled, Okiya took off down the road. "Leave me at the agency. Chances are that the schools weren't the only one's under attack. You head to the base, and I'll meet up with you there," Rey told the driver, not caring for details. _He already knows, probably, and if he didn't, well, there's a reason we're partners, ne, Akai?_

Okiya just nodded and drove off in that direction. Upon destination, Rey got out and shut the door, the car taking off as soon as it was secure. Rey started sneaking up the stairs, quietly taking the gun from her bag and putting a silencer on it. She crept closer to the office door, figuring that was where the detective was. Sure enough, through the door, she heard him convers with another person.

"Yes, thank you… Alright, that is all… I'll talk to you another time…" was all Rey heard, suggesting a possible phone conversation. _Good, Bourbon hasn't moved yet. Maybe, if I'm lucky…_

"So, another case finished?" another voice asked, young and friendly seeming, but with a bit of blood-thirst masked so well only master assassins would be able to pick it up. _Of course I can't be that lucky._

"Yeah, it was a simple adultery case. Turns out the wife was just trying to get her husband a present, but he misunderstood," Kogoro explained, not noticing the subtle but growing bloodlust fromt the other. _He's about to_ move…

"Well, it wasn't that hard, at least not for a great detective such as yourself," Bourbon praised, brushing his hand against his pocket that held his gun. A grin threatened to show as he prepared to pull the gun. "But sometimes, being so great isn't for the best, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Kogoro asked, finally starting to notice the dark aura emanating from the blond. Rey leaned against the door, slowly turning the handel so as to not be heard nor seen. Thankfully, neither of the men's attention was on her.

"What I mean is that if you are so great, others will not appreciate it and will want you dead before you sniff around in places where you aren't supposed to be," the younger explained, pulling his gun and aiming at the older's head. The latter's eyes went wide, frozen in place, while Rey quietly stepped into the room, gun trained on Bourbon's. Both fingers tightened around their respective triggers, though the lighter one was the faster of the two as the bullet implanted itself into the other's barrel.

This caught Bourbon by surprise as he turned to face Rey, obviously not expecting her there. Rey just smirked in response, glad she could still best a master of disguise when it came to hiding her intentions. "Why, Bourbon, it's been a while. I haven't seen you in years. I hope your teacher is alright, after the nice shoulder treatment I gave her last time," Rey drawled, moving into the room.

Bourbon's eyes grew in realization before he started to chuckle. "My my, Mary, I'm a little surprised to see you. You know, when Vermouth mentioned it was you who did that to her, no one believed her. But seeing how you are now, I'm not so surprised any more."

"Oh, good, Sharon was able to remember me. I'm glad. Sadly, I can't let you leave just yet, so you'll just have to be a good boy and go to bed," Rey said, held lousily in her hand. Bourbon's eyes flared with anger at her, but kept it under control. Kogoro just sat through the whole thing, watching the interchange between the two.

"And if I refuse to go to bed?"

"You don't get much of a choice," Rey responded, firing the gun, bullet lodging in the other's shoulder. Bourbon was pushed back a bit, landing on the couch behind him. Rey used the moment to spring forward, kicking the blond square in the temple. Bourbon was out after another hit to the head, thanks to the armrest. Rey stood in position, ready to fight if he was not out yet. After a few moments of stillness, Rey sighed and laxed her stance. She tucked away her gun and pulled out a cellphone instead. She quickly dialed a number, the other side picking up shortly after that.

"Moshi moshi? Superintendent Matsumoto speaking."

"Kiyo-kun?" Rey asked, making sure that the other end knew who was speaking. "Hey, it's me. Listen, I need a favore…"

"What is it you want, Ray? We haven't spoken in years, and suddenly you call me up, out of the blue, asking for favors. This better be good."

"Well, you see, some of my colleagues got into a bit of trouble, and a few of your men were dragged into it, though unknowingly. I was hoping to take them and give them protection, so as to prevent the lose of their lives…"

A sigh came through the phone. "What men?"

"Megure Juzo, Shiratori Ninzaburo, Sato Miwako, Takagi Wataru, and Chiba-keiji. Also, can you tell Hakuba of Ekoda that I'll be needing both Nakamori Ginzo and Saguru?"

"What kind of trouble did your colleagues get into for all those officers to be excused?"

"**Need not to know**" was the only response.

"Very well, I'll tell them. Where do you want them to go?"

"For now, just send them to Mori Detective Agency. Oh, and don't bother with the two from Ekoda, I'm sure they are already in a safe house somewhere."

"Alright, but I do demand an explanation next time. Don't consider this normal practice."

"I know, I know. Don't worry, it won't happen again," Rey assured him. _Not that it can, after what's going to happen when all this is over…_

Rey hung up on the phone and went over to the unconcious blond. She pulled out some extra rope from her bag and bound him. Kogoro was in a bit of shock, though gaining his voice back.

After a short while, a car pulled in front of the building. Rey walked over to Kogoro and started dragging him by the arm, much to his protest. Rey managed to get him down the stairs by the time all five officers were out of the cars. They looked at the duo curiously as Rey released Kogoro, ignoring his yelling.

"What are you all standing around for? Get back in the cars, we need to get out of here, unless you like being sitting ducks," Rey stated, uncaringly. The officers glanced at each other before piling back into the cars, all the guys in Takagi's while Sato got into hers. Rey pushed Kogoro towards the red car and climbed into the back before he sat down. She proceded to direct the driver through the town, taking the long way around as opposed to straight towards their destination.

Finally, when they pulled into a parking garage, Rey told them to get out. She slid out behind Kogoro and went to an elevator, not caring if the others followed. She pressed the button and started to rap her foot against the pavement, waiting for the elevator to come. Upon it's arrival, she stepped in, the officers and detective along side her. She scanned the keypad for a specific number, and found it. _Ah, lovely number 4, how no one appreciates you like the Kurobas._

The elevator began to descend. After about twenty seconds in the metal box, the doors slid open, revealing a lit coridor. Rey started down it, hands holding onto the strap of her bag. The officers followed after her, again, starting to remind her of lost puppies.

After a few minutes of silence in the hall, Megure started to ask questions. Rey roller her eyes, as they were all predictable. "Your questions will all be answered in due time. They are not mine to answer, so you'll have to ask someone else," was her only response. This silenced them for the rest of the walk. Finally, they started to hear signs of life, other than their steps.

Rey entered into a large room and immediately spotted those also in the room. The teen girls were talking animatedly off on a few couches, seemingly gotten used to each other's company in the approximate hour since they arrived. Jodie and Nakamori were still talking, while Kaito was preforming a magic show for the kids. Hakuba, Conan, and Haibara were off to the side watching the show and disgussing different points of the magician's act. Mico and Okiya were not too far away, their noses buried is some books that they found.

The adults behind Rey stopped, surprised to find that there were people here, and mostly people they knew, with a few exceptions. Rey shrugged off her bag and went over to where Conan, Hakuba, and Haibara sat. "You better get comfy, as we are going to be here a while," was all she said, leaving the officers and detective trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

Sorry this took a while, I got distracted, again. I curse TV Tropes and Youtube. Those sites are the worst for an ADHD not on their medication (if they take, which I do) and needing to do something. Oh, and I just realized I mentioned two characters last chapter that you never met, and probably won't met in this story, though they will be mentioned in the future. If you want, you can all place 'bets' for who you think they are. No, no money, just the glory of knowing you got it right, though I won't tell you who got it right or not (unless you PM me with your guess) until the last chapter of this. So, feel free to place your 'bets'! Oh, and if you get it right, don't spoil it for everyone else and keep the answer to yourself.

Oh, and sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. Again, I'm not used to working with all these characters, and if you have any tips, feel free to share them! Thanks!


	10. Jack of Clubs is Revealed

Joy, another sick day had passed. Why do these things happen whenever I get a bad cough? Not joking, there isn't much of a fever, and my only real symptom is a bad cough, but because I appear to be sick, school won't allow me into class. I swear, if this persists, Mom's going to be convinced I have asthma or something.

Oh well, enough of my woes, you guys probably don't have much care for me, only the story, so let's get on with it.

* * *

The hours that passed since the groups' arrivals varied from group to group. Kaito had done a great job distracting the younger of the group, while Okiya, Conan, Hakuba, and Mico read. Haibara snuck off to work in a more private area of the safe house, not that many noticed. Rey dozed off on the couch as the other teen girls chatted a little around her, tense and occasionally glancing between the parties who were obviously in the know. James arrived about an hour after Rey and was jumped on by the adults, demanding answers that no one else gave. Sadly, he was either extremely tight-lipped or Rey decided to leave a few details out in her reports.

There were a few instances when others were questioned, but the adults were met with as many answers as James had given(ei, none). The most they got was either Kaito eventually being chased by a tuna or Conan melting most of the girls hearts and softening a few of the men by giving his cutest 'I don't know, Ran-nee-chan', puppy dog eyes and all. Once, Kogoro did try to wake Rey to demand answers from her, but was met by a glare earned through her previous occupation. The only luck they got was when Akako turned her charms on Hakuba, but Kaito noticed this and put him out until Heiji was supposed to arrive.

After several hours of attempted interrogations, they gave up. They started keeping to themselves, whispering theories among themselves. A popular one was that each of the teen boys (plus Conan and Rey, obviously) got into some kind of trouble that might get them all killed, though there were those that tried to defend most of them. They were silenced when Mico pointed out they were making almost entirely baseless assumptions (though it wasn't pointed out they were true). Kogoro would have retaliated had it not been for both Ran and Rey, who cracked her eye open to glare at him.

About an hour before Heiji was set to show up, Hakuba started to stir a bit. It took him about five minutes to become full awake, by which, Rey had given up on her nap and convinced Okiya to spar with her, though he was a bit unwilling. Kaito offered to be a moving target for Rey's practice, though when he saw how fast the two were moving in their match, dropped the offer. Akako, while the others were either watching or caught up in their own things, did attempt to question Hakuba again, but Kaito intervened and pulled the blond away from the witch.

After an hour of continuing whatever they were doing, an alarm went off. Kaito checked his phone, seeing that one of the entry points had been disturbed, and not the one that was planned for the Osakan group. Rey shot over to the opening that lead to that specific entry way while Conan and Kaito joined her. Hakuba tensed on the couch, while everyone else watched warily. The FBI agents pulled their guns, and Okiya's hand twitched by his own hidden. Conan glanced at the two beside him and then slipped down the hall. The other two almost followed but froze when an excited shriek met them and a bundle flew out of the opening. They observed the pile before recognizing Yukiko Kudo kneeling there, squeezing the breath out of her shrunken son. They then turned back down the hallway only to be greeted by Yusaku, Agasa, Eri, and Chikage.

"Chika-chan! Yuu-kun! You made it!" Rey called, throwing her arms around the two. They both returned the hug before Chikage went over to her son to check for any damage. Eri quickly met where her daughter and husband while Agasa was pointed to where Haibara went off to. Yukiko refused to release her son, clinging to him like he was a teddy bear, much to his annoyance. Of course, the new arrivals where questioned, but the only one that willingly gave answers knew next to nothing.

"Sorry, Rey-chan, we had to escape Yuu-chan's editors. And then pick up Eri-chan and Hakase," Yukiko explained, holding her squirming, shrunken son. Those who knew the assassin elected to either continue watching with boredom or go back to what they were doing, leaving the police and kids to watch the scene in confusion.

"You two haven't changed a bit," Rey chuckled as Conan just gave up. The four glanced over at the two Kurobas, watching the former Phantom Lady lecture her son about 'being involved in shady groups', much to the latter's finely masked embarrassment. None of them particularly cared for the others in the room, until Ginzo spoke up.

"Ano, can someone please explain what's going on?"

"Ah, sorry," Rey started, rubbing the back of her head, as if embarrassed, "but we can't do that until Hei-chan's group gets here." Those who didn't know who the assassin was referring to glanced back and forth, wondering if anyone else had a clue and was willing to help enlighten the rest.

"Well, nice ta know ya waited," an Osakan accent stated. The room turned to face three people, all appearing foreigners, coming down the hall, followed by the two scientists. The foreigners' faces were hidden by hats, pulled down so that it was hard to make out their faces. The one in the front pushed his up, revealing a cocky grin and familiar green eyes. "Yo, Conan-kun, Nee-chan!"

"Wow, Tantei-han, not a bad disguise!" Kaito exclaimed, slipping away from his mom to inspect the other. "Aside for some minor slip ups on the make up, it's pretty good,…"

"Oh, shut it, Kuroba. This is my third today, and I 'ad to do this in tha car. Sorry that not everyone can be as good as ya," Heiji glared at the magician while the other's took of their disguise, reviling Kazuha and Andre.

"What took you so long, Hattori-kun?" Hakuba asked, beating Conan to it. The shrunken detective sent him a glare before settling back into his mother's vice hold, not sulking, as Heiji pulled of his disguise.

"We woulda been here sooner, if someone didn't send us on a six hour train to _Hiroshima_," Heiji explained, glaring at the grinning blonde. A few shared his look, though dropped it quickly. "So," Heiji dropped his head with a sigh, "I take it that no one's bothered explainen anythin'?"

"Of course not!" Rey exclaimed, as if shocked at what the Osakan detective suggested. "How can we explain anything without all the star players, Hei-chan?" Said players turned to glare at her, understanding the clear undertones of enjoyment in her voice.

"Yer haven' way too much fun with this, Rey," Hattori stated, the other three unspokenly agreeing with his statement. Haibara just snorted softly as Rey ignored their looks, smiling brightly at them. All but Okiya and Mico switched between staring at the teens and the assassin, which Yukiko kindly pointed out.

"Well, I guess there is no avoiding it now," Hakuba sighed, joined by the others. He turned to face the group of police officers, detective, lawyer, teen girls, and children. "You might want to sit down for this, as it's a bit hard to take standing." The group shared looks with their respective groups before moving to a long table, which was conveniently in the room.

The teen detectives and thief sat at one end, with the FBI agents and Okiya sat opposite of them. The older Kudos and Chikage sat on the same side as their sons while Mico sat next to Okiya. The rest filled in the other seats, picking seats with people whom they were comfortable with. Haibara slipped in a seat next to Conan and to the right of Agasa. The children sat next to Mico as the officers took up a good portion of one side. When everyone was finally sitting, Rey, who had opted to stand instead, started.

"Bon soir, madams, monsieurs, les enfants-"

"Cut it with the French, Suojelija," Jodie cut her off. The two shared an annoyed glare before Rey coughed and continued.

"Most of you are probably wondering why you are here," the assassin was interrupted again, this time by murmurs of agreement from the other end of the table. She sent them a glare, which quieted them, before continuing, "It is because someone, or someones, whom you know, has caught the attention of a certain group, and is now being hunted down, along with everyone they might have had contacted."

"The group," Hakuba took over, not letting anyone interrupt, "is one of the largest groups of criminals in modern history, and has been working in areas from assassination to blackmail and theft. They have been around for at least the better half of the last century, maybe even longer."

"Each of us," Heiji cut in, indicating to the teens around him, "have all had our share of run ins with this group, an' now they're afta us, hopen' to silence us 'cuz we know too much."

"Sadly," Conan called attention to himself, not even bothering to raise his voice up to the normal 'public' octave, "they don't like to leave loose ends, so they have also taken it upon themselves to target our friends and family, to make sure that we haven't spread the word on them."

"That's why you are all here," Kaito finished up, "so as to make sure they don't succeed."

"That's all fine, but why are they after you? I mean, I can understand Hakuba-kun and Hattori-kun, as they are famous detectives, but not the rest of you," Ginzo spoke up, voicing the thoughts of most of the adults.

"Also, if it were just detectives, wouldn't Mori-kun be on of their prime targets, as he is the most famous," Megure pointed out, not noticing the tic in the three detective's eyebrows.

"You're joking, right? There is no way an idiot like him would every catch _their_ attention," Rey stated matter-of-factly.

"What?!" protest rised from the famous detective, which was quickly met with a now familiar glare. He bared his teeth at the assassin for a few seconds before sitting back down, still holding her stare. The rest watched the tenis match the two had with their eyes with tense silence.

"What about Shinichi?" a quiet voice asked. Everyone turned to Ran, who's head was bowed, watching her hands have a thumb war. She gathered a bit more of her courage before starting again. "What about Shinichi? Suojelija-san mentioned he had something to do with this as well." At this statement, eyes rounded back to the assassin, who was currently sharing a bored expression with a glaring Conan.

"Oi, why did you mention that?" he demanded, practically snarled at her.

Rey didn't even blink, only shrugged, "It was the easiest way to get her out of the school. You wanna drag a karate champ out of there without attracting attention?"

"That still doesn't give you a reason to say that!" Conan yelled, standing in his chair to get closer to the same height as the blonde. Heiji tried to calm the psudo child while the rest of the room watched in shock. Never had any of them seen the boy ever react like that, not even when reprimanding the other children. All they could do was think about possible implications when a sight called their attention to the girl next to Conan.

"Kudo-kun got in trouble for snooping around where he shouldn't have been and was poisoned," Haibara explained, ignoring the other's protest. She continued, taking no note of the other's shock, "The poison didn't kill him, thankfully, but because of a certain side affect, he had to go into hiding."

Everyone stared at her, trying to comprehend what she said. "What do you mean, Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked shakingly, unsure how to respond.

"It's exactly as she said," Rey stated, "Kudo Shinichi was poisoned and left to die, but was spared by a rare side affect of the poison. I also happen to be another victim of this, though I was given double the amount accidentally as the poison was still in it's early experimental stage."

"What was this 'side affect'?" Sato asked.

"Extended youth," Haibara stated. "It's original, before being made into an untraceable poison, was based on a chemical that can be found in a certain gem that is rumored to grant immortality."

"The gem has been called Pandora, and of the branches is hunting it down, and they are willing to kill for it," Kaito explained, not allowing anyone to question the shrunken scientist for more information.

"BaKaito! How can you know that?!" Aoko shouted, ramming her fists into the table. Her father nodded in agreement.

"Easy. They asked my father too look for this gem. He refused them, and well, you know the rest…" Kaito explained, solemnly. The near twins' parents bowed their heads, remembering the dear magician thief. The Nakamoris' eyes widened in realization at the implications.

"Why?" Ginzo asked, not taking his eyes of the teen.

"Come on, Keibu, surely you already know why. I mean, I know it's a bit of a shock, but you probably already figured it out, right?" Kaito grinned, poofing a monocle onto his finger. He began to play with it, not caring for the shocked expressions shared on the table. Conan even had to take a few moments to process. _Did he just…_

"Uso…" Aoko tried, shocked as her father. Somewhere deep down, she knew it, but she didn't want to believe it. Never in her dreams did she want to believe that all this time, the one her father was chasing was her childhood friend. But there was no denying it, not when he was playing with the damned monocle at this very second. The officers at the table were in shock as well, though more due to the detectives around the thief not even reacting to his confession, at least not in a way that would be normal. Instead of trying to catch the thief, they seemed more keen to try and figure out why he was confessing.

"Are you okay, Kuroba?" Hattori asked, not caring that the shock grew in the room.

"Hmm? I just don't see the point of hiding it, as they are going to find out eventually, isn't that right, Metantei-kun?"

Conan's eyes went from shock to death glare in a matter of two seconds. "Shut it, Kuroba. You know I'd prefer them not knowing."

"I'm pretty sure the important people already figured it out, Conan-kun," Rey stated, uncaring. Conan glared at her before glancing down the table, meeting the gazes of those that knew him well growing up the first time around and saw understanding in their eyes. Even the kids, who barely knew Shinichi, seemed to have it!

He met Ran's eyes, who were almost begging him to tell her it was a lie, but all he could do was look down at the table in front of him. "I'm sorry, Ran," was all he said. Her eyes widened, tears starting to well in them.

Rey stood there, watching for a few moments. She was overall impressed at the boys, a little shocked they'd agree to revile what they did, but she figured that Kaito had because of what she told him about a little ability she had learned through the years. She let out a sigh and turned away from the table. "Well, it's getting late, time for bed. Don't stay up too late!" she called over her shoulder.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself, Bloody Mary?" Haibara's voice rang out through the air, catching all those familiar with law enforcement's ears. They knew of the legendary assassin, named after the British apparition, and all had some sense of how masterful the assassin was. But according to the child, she was this sixteen year old blonde child.

"Shut it, Haibara!" Rey's voice echoed through the room. She then yawned, leaving the room in favore of a darkened hall. "You know I hate that name," as all that was heard of from the assassin, leaving them to question the three full sized teens and two shrunken.

* * *

It's in! And I'm tired. It's approaching 1:30 am here, way too late to be working on this. Oh well, the muses visited a few hours ago, so yeah… And damn, I really get distracted easily… This was supposed to be up a few days ago, but then, the internet…

o.O wow… I hit over 1000 views on this story as well… I'm so… HAPPY! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

*coughs* Anyways, this was explanations. Thoughts? I know Kaito probably wouldn't do that if he had a choice, but, again, I have a trick up my sleeve to make sure we sort of return to status quo, at least for the innocents involved, by the end of this. Also, Heiji's and Hakuba's parents were originally planned to be in this scene, but it was too trouble some, so they were cut, sorry. Instead, the two detectives explain it over the phone after the meeting is done. And I'm surprised no one's taken any stabs at who Yin and Yang are. Please tell me you guys are actually wondering who they are, as they are important, at least to the planned sequel.


End file.
